Love of a brother
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: Warning: this is a twincest fic. It will have light twincest but if you don't like then don't read. Roxas and his family were seperated by the heartless ten years ago. Now that he is fifteen will he ever see his family again? Roxasxsora CloudxTifa and mor
1. Chapter one: attacked

**Author's note: **I was bored and I wanted to write a fanfic about Roxas and Sora. I really love this pairing and I think they are cute as brothers. I also wanted to write something where Cloud and Tifa had sons so yeah. And yes this is a twincest fic, so if you don't like it then get out and don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts because if I did then Sora and Roxas would have most likely been brothers and Cloud and Tifa would have been there parents. I love twincest for some reason.

**Love of a Brother.**

**Chapter 1: Attacked**

Roxas Pov:

That day, 10 years ago, started out like any other; boring and uneventful. I was playing with Sora (more like picking on him if you ask me) while Mom was getting deliveries ready for Dad. Problem is Dad usually takes a couple of days or even weeks before he decides to come home. Mom just says Dad wants reassurance that his old enemy Sephiroth is dead, but Mom already knows the truth.

He is alive.

She hasn't told Dad 'cause she doesn't want him to rush off into a battle and leave us behind. Besides, me and Sor-Sor love our father. Sor-Sor, ha. I gave my brother that nickname because he was being a pain in the butt, but the runt loved the name anyway.

Any who, the next thing I heard was a motorcycle engine shutting off and the vehicle coming to a stop in the garage at the bar. Mom owned a bar called Seventh Heaven which she didn't think was a good idea, seeing as how she had two 5 year old sons. It was Uncle Barret who gave her the idea anyway, but Dad said he like it.

**56565656566565565555666655566655566565656656565665555555566666666666**

(**A/N: **this is the starting of 5 year old Roxas pov.)

Mommy made her way to the door to greet Daddy, her reddish brown eyes hinting at the happiness inside of her. "Cloud! You're home!" Mommy couldn't help but hug Daddy before he could even make it into the house. "Course I'm home Tifa. Why wouldn't I be?" "Just figured you were looking for Seph- I mean you know who again." Mommy smiled, trying to hide that sad look, but Daddy saw it. Daddy always sees the sadness in people.

Daddy never got the chance to respond to Mommy because me and Sora decided we wanted hugs from Daddy now, since Mommy had gotten one. "Daddy!!!" Sora got to Daddy first so naturally he got hugged first, but that's ok cuz Daddy gives us equal hugs, meaning I'll get hugged first next time. "Hey Sora. How's my little man?" "I'm O'tay Daddy. Me and Roxas played today." Sora giggled causing his spiky chocolate locks to bounce.

Sora and I are twins and while we almost look exactly alike, I have blond hair while Sora has brown. People are always saying that I take after Daddy while Sor-Sor takes after Mommy, but then again some say we both take after Daddy since we have his ocean sky blue eyes and his spiky gravity defying hair, and I promise that it is all natural. Other than our hair color being different we are pretty much the same, but Sora is more energetic and loud while I'm more quiet and calm; or at least that's what Mommy says.

"I'm glad to hear that." Daddy smiled one of his rare smiles at us, while he slowly looked my way. "And how's my big little man doing?" "I'm O'tay too Daddy. Sor-Sor is ok too cuz I took care of him, so he wouldn't get hurt." "I wouldn't get hurt, Roxas. I'm not that clumsy," Sora fumed. "It's ok Sora. Don't be mad at Roxas. He just wants to protect his little brother." Daddy pulled me into his arms as well, and picked us both up. "He's only 6 minutes older than me," Sora replied, holding up seven fingers. Daddy just smiled and kissed our foreheads. Mommy couldn't help but giggle, as she took Sora from Daddy. "Cloud, you need to deliver one more thing and then at least come home and take a break or something. You really need one."

Daddy sighed as he put me down. I could tell he didn't want to work. "Where is it?" "Not too far. You just have to deliver this strange book to Merlin. If you leave now and don't make any pit stops, you should make it back in at least four hours." Mommy glared at Daddy sternly like she did at us when we took cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. "I won't go looking for him again. Ok? I promise." Patting me and Sor-Sor on the head, Daddy grabbed the book and went to the door. "See you guys tonight." After Daddy kissed Mommy goodbye he started the engine of his motorcycle and was gone.

"Mommy put me down pwease. I wanna wave at Daddy." Mommy obliged to Sora's requests seeing as how he wouldn't stop wiggling. Sora grabbed my hand and we both ran out the door waving at Daddy. We couldn't wait to see him again.

**777777777777777777778888888888888888887777777777777777888888888777777777**

It had been about 2 hours since Daddy left and Sor-Sor was now asleep. I was lying next to him but I really wanted to ask Mommy when Daddy would be back. I didn't wanna leave Sor-Sor though cuz he didn't like being alone and I know he'd cry if he found out I left.

I waited as a few more minutes went by before I couldn't take it any more. I slowly shifted in the bed trying to get out of Sora's strangle hold. When I finally succeeded, I kissed Sora on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back Sor-Sor."

As I slowly made my way downstairs, I heard rain start hitting the roof of the house. Just as long as it didn't start thundering Sora wouldn't wake up. As I made my way to the bottom step I could hear the TV.

"Here in the waterway it would seem small creatures have appeared. When first sighted they appeared to be coming from Ansem's castle. Could they just be another experiment; or is the world really in trouble this time?" I was now in the doorway watching the broadcast, not really wanting to interrupt, since Mommy seemed really interested in what was going on. The next thing that happened though scared me. The man on the TV was attacked by the little creatures. Their yellow eyes starring through him as though there was something inside of him that they wanted, and they started to claw at his chest. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't; I gasped.

Mommy turned around, shutting the TV off quickly. "Roxas? What are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs sleeping with your brother." "I was, but I wanted to know when Daddy would get home." "Soon, baby, soon." I walked over to the couch and sat on it, looking at my Mommy with distress. "But he's out in the rain with those bad things." Mommy smiled before she pulled me into a hug. "Your father can take care of himself honey. He is an expert fighter, and as long as you have faith in him, he'll be ok." I just nodded. "Besides, you father will always make it back to his light, no matter how strong the darkness may be."

I didn't understand what Mommy meant. "Who is daddy's light?" I tilted my head to show my confusion to my Mommy. Running her hand through my spiky blond locks, Mommy smiled even bigger, "You, your brother, and I. We are your Daddy's light, baby. Your Daddy will be able to make it back just fine."

Before I could ask how she knew this for certain, thunder shook the house. It was the loudest noise I had ever heard in my entire life. "ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!" Never mind, that was the loudest noise I've ever heard in my entire life. "Uh oh. Mommy I have to go. Sor-Sor is crying now. I have to go make it better," and with that said I ran up the stairs to our room.

I was right, Sor-Sor was crying like crazy. I crawled into the bed and hugged my brother, holding his head against my chest. "I'm sorry Sor-Sor. I wanted to check for Daddy. I won't do it again, I promise."

Sora sniffled before he could say anything, "I had a bad dweam that we would get separated from each other and then I woke up when I heard the thunder, and you were gone. I got scared." Sora broke down with more sobbing. I may only be 5 but I knew nothing I could say at that moment would make Sora feel better, so I just held him tighter. I ran my left hand through his hair just like Mommy had done to me downstairs.

When Sora finally calmed down, 10 minutes later, we made our way downstairs. We had just gone into the kitchen, to get Sor-Sor some milk, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" When Mommy opened the door, Uncle Reno was outside soaking wet. "Reno come in! Where is Rude?" "Those bastards got him. Those black things are all over. We were making our way here to check on you, but then we were attacked. Rude was able to fight them off for a while but then this giant hole of darkness just swallowed him up. Are you and the kids alright?" Ringing out his fiery red hair, Reno looked around the house.

Sor-Sor was so happy to see Uncle Reno that he ran up and hugged his leg, when he appeared in the kitchen. "Hey there Sora! What's going on little man?" "I'm not that little anymore Uncle Reno." "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to call you little then, since you're getting so big." Sora didn't answer him though. He just dug his face into Uncle Reno's leg hiding his embarrassment. Uncle Reno just laughed at this. "Still as shy as ever I see."

"Roxas I think you need to take your brother upstairs so me and Reno can talk ok baby?" "Ok Mommy." I grabbed Sora and had to pry him off of Uncle Reno with all my might, but when I finally did get him off, we went upstairs to play hide and seek. I had to volunteer to be it, but then again I'm always it first. So it didn't really matter who went first since I know where all of Sor-Sor's hiding places are. It only took me about three minutes to find him. We played for about an hour and by that time Uncle Reno had left, because he didn't want to be a bother and because he had just come to see if we were alright.

Sor-Sor and I made our way downstairs again because we didn't want to be alone and we wanted to wait for Daddy together with Mommy. Besides the storm wasn't letting up and Sor-Sor was getting scared; it was apparent by the fact that he wouldn't let go of my hand and was holding it in death grip. "Sor-Sor, could you stop squeezing my hand so hard? It's starting to hurt a little." "Sorry Roxas," Sora said, his voice shaking a little as he let go of my hand and looked down at his feet. "I miss Daddy, and I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back? I don't want Daddy to die." When Sora looked up at me again his eyes were brimming with tears. "Make Daddy come back Roxas."

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. If I told the truth then Sora would cry even harder and I didn't want that, but I couldn't just lie to him. So I did the only thing I could do; I told the truth. "I can't Sora. Daddy will come home when he can. Till then Mommy said we just have to have faith in Daddy. If we do then he will come home, because we're his light. Daddy needs us. He won't just leave." I didn't have time to come up with any thing else and I had run out of things to say anyway. That didn't seem to matter to Sora though because he hugged me. "Thank you Roxas. You're right. We just need to believe in Daddy and he will be home."

"Hey? Sora? Roxas? What are you two doing down here? You should be asleep, it's almost ten." Mommy was looking up at us from the bottom of the stairs trying to be stern but it wasn't really working. "We wanted to wait for daddy with you. Can we?"

Mommy thought about it for a second before she smiled at us. "Sure you can boys, but not for long. If he isn't here in thirty minutes then you have to go to bed, ok? If he comes home after you go to bed than I will send him up to your room to say hi." Sora and I looked at each other for a second before we went blasting down the last three steps and into our Mother's arms, both of us giving her a kiss on each cheek.

**888888888888888877777777777777778888888888887777777777777888888888888888**

The thirty minutes past by faster than we thought they would and still Daddy was not home. Sor-Sor was asleep and I was slowly following. "Come on guys, time to go to bed. I'll send your father to you when he gets home." I really didn't want to get up, so I held my arms out wanting to be carried. Mommy obliged to my need and picked me and Sor-Sor up to carry us upstairs. "Thank you Mommy," Sora yawned.

Mommy laid us in my bed, knowing Sor-Sor wouldn't sleep any other way. I grabbed Sora's hand to let him know I was here, as Mommy tucked us in and kissed us good night. "Night my angels," Mommy smiled as she turned off the light. "Night Mommy." Next thing I knew, I was dreaming of my Daddy coming back home to us.

I woke up to a giant explosion shaking our house. I was scared but I couldn't think about that at the moment, all I could think about was Sora and my Mommy. Daddy had always made me the man of the house when he had to leave, so it was my job to protect my Sor-Sor and Mommy. I didn't want to disappoint my Daddy; he trusts me and I wanna prove I'm tough enough to protect my family. I knew Mommy could protect herself though, so I pushed my fear aside to search for my brother. "Sora? Sora, where are you?" My question was answered by silence, but before I could panic Sora came out of the bathroom. "Roxas. Daddy isn't back yet, and those cweatures are outside." I quickly got off the bed to hold him, so he wouldn't start crying. "It's ok Sor-Sor. Mommy and I will protect you. Daddy will too when he gets home." "Mommy went to fight them off. I can't find Mommy," Sora sobbed.

Rubbing Sora's back, I looked out the window. I didn't like what I saw. There was a big creature outside. It was black, like all the other creatures, but it was as big as a 5 story building. It had yellow eyes and what looked like little jump ropes coming out of its head. On its chest there was a giant heart shape cut out of it. I made the mistake of gasping, which alarmed Sora.

I held his face to my chest, not wanting him to see the monster. He tried to fight me off, but gave up when I didn't let go. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and just as I looked at the door, Mommy came running through it. "Mommy!" Me and Sora ran into our Mommy's waiting arms. "We have to go. We can't wait for your father anymore, I'm sorry. If we do, we could be killed, and then your father would be sad. Do you understand?" Mommy looked at us both and I nodded to show her that I understood, while Sora hugged Mommy around the neck. "Roxas, if anything happens to me, I want you to get out of here, with your brother." Standing up, Mommy took our hands and led us down the stairs and into the awaiting storm of wind, rain, and monsters.

It wasn't long before we got separated from our Mommy. She had run into a big creature and started punching it with her gloved fists after telling us to run. I did as I was told, grabbing Sora's hand and running to Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith's house. Maybe seeing Namine and Kairi would calm us both down. I looked back to check on Mommy but all I saw was her disappearing into the ground by a black hole in the ground. Being strong for Sora, I blinked back the tears and kept leading the way to our cousins' house.

I felt a tug on my arm and when I turned around again I could see Sora being dragged into the darkness too. "SORA!!!!!!" Tugging on his arm I tried to get him out of the darkness, tears beginning to sting my eyes. "Help me Roxas! I'm scared," reaching out for me with his other hand, Sora slowly disappeared. "SORA!!!!!" I could feel myself sinking as well now, and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. I let the tears run freely down my cheeks as I too saw nothing but black. I had let my family down. I couldn't protect them, and most importantly I would probably never see them again. I want to see Daddy one more time before I die, but I guess I won't. I'm sorry I let you down Daddy, and I love you.

"ROXAS!!!!!!!" As the darkness spread over me, I could hear my Daddy's voice yelling my name, but I never got the chance to answer because my eyes slowly closed. I was falling asleep.

**555555555555555555555666666666666666666555555555555556666666666655555555**

I woke up in this town after that, and since that day I've always asked myself why. Why my family? Why us? Why did we have to be separated? Were they ok? But the question that haunted me the most was, why had I heard my Dad yelling my name?

When I had awoken I discovered myself in a new location. Picking myself up from the ground with renewed hope, I wondered if maybe my family had landed here as well. I found out I was on top of a clock tower which helped me a lot with trying to find my Mother, Brother and maybe even my Father, but I had no luck which just caused my hope to go crashing to the ground below me. I looked to the sky crying my eyes out hoping to God that I would get some sign that they were ok.

I never got one. At least not one telling me my parents and brother were ok, but in another 3 years I would get a sign telling me my cousin Namine was ok.

I glared at the sky cursing it as the sun began to set. At that time I thought the sky was weird. Even when the sun comes up, the sun and sky looks like it's resting in never ending twilight. I guess that is why this place is called Twilight town.

I'm still waiting for that sign and I've almost given up hope, but my friends Olette, Pence, and Hayner won't let me. I met them on my fourth day here, and we've been friends ever since.

Olette has brown hair that sort of falls to her shoulders and separates on either side of her head to create a pig tails look. Her green eyes match that of the leaves during the summer. She is very easy going and very strict when it comes to getting our homework done. Although it can get kind of annoying it does help us out, because if it wasn't for her Hayner and I would have probably failed last year. The thing is she has a crush on Pence but would never admit it. Funny thing is, is that Pence has a crush on her as well.

Pence has brown spiky hair held up by a bandana to keep it in its spiky state, because unlike what others say, his isn't natural like mine is. His brown eyes shine with the innocence of a 5 year old, but that is what we all love about him. Out of all of us Pence is the smartest and wisest. Sure he is a little chubby but it is all there to cushion his big heart. You know what they say; a big heart needs a big container to hold it.

Now Hayner, he has blond spiky hair which is also not natural but don't tell him that or else he'll get really angry. His brown eyes reflect the look of a leader and he uses that against us all saying that he is the born leader of our gang but we all just do what he says to make him feel better, just don't tell him that or it might kill him. Seriously, it might kill him.

Today I was again thinking of my family and the unlikelihood that they were still alive, and again every one was telling me not to sink to that level of thinking. They kept on reassuring me that Sora and them were ok and that they felt soon I would be reunited with them. Sooner than I thought too.

Figures that after 10 years of waiting I would meet up with my brother again.

**Author's note: **well there you go. I was so bored I decided to write you a fic on my birthday. Yep, today January 12, 2007 is my birthday. Who knew? I did that's who. Ok well what I said in the above statement for this fic, yes this will be a twincest fic but I don't do one of those kissing in every chapter kind of fics…..nope don't do those at all. In some chapters there will be twincest love and in others only brotherly love because you have to know how to balance it out, you know? Well any way Read and Review please. Hope to have chapter two up in about three maybe four days but don't bet on it. Oh and just to let you know I use 56 to tell when the age of the pov is going to change and 78 mean that the age is still the same but it is just kind of like a time jump or scene change. Ok well just wanted to tell you that. I also revised this chapter fixing all the mistakes cuz when it comes to mistakes I am anal about fixing them. Well see you in the next chapter.


	2. chapter two: Alone

**Author's note: **Yep. I'm back. Ok this chapter is in Sora's point of view on basically the attack that happened at Hollow bastion. Yep sure is. Every thing after that is just kinda…well in normal pov I guess. Don't let the fact that this is almost the same as chapter one stop you from reading it because near the end it get really interesting and let me tell you it is very important to the story. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah and you better Review or else…..I will hunt you down. Oh well let the story commence. Oh and like it says in my profile any mistakes you see in here will probably soon be fixed so hopefully in the next two days the correct version will be up. So please if you find the need to, point out the mistakes to me. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Ok do I really have to tell you I don't own this? I hope not because I thought you would have known that I don't own it. Oh well, maybe I'll own it some day.

**Chapter Two: alone.**

Sora pov:

I feel so alone.

I know I have friends to keep that from happening, but ever since I had been separated from my family, I just feel empty. Without my brother I feel like no one understands me. Roxas knew me inside and out, and was always there for me, but now days I don't have the pleasure of hogging my brother to myself anymore, because of that attack that happened at Radiant Garden 10 years ago. I was only 5 then, but I remember it all so

clearly.

Me and Roxas were in the living room playing with some new toys we had gotten earlier that week, but Roxas kept taking mine from me saying I would hurt myself. Mom was getting some weird book ready to be delivered so that Dad would be able to just grab it and go. I didn't understand that, since it was a book shouldn't he just be able to grab it and go, but Mom had told me that she had to fill out all kinds of paper work in order for it to be sent. Not really understanding that at the time, I just let it go and continued to play with Roxas.

As the minutes went by me and Roxas heard the engine of a motorcycle coming to a stop in the garage of the bar that Mom owned. Seventh Heaven was the idea of my Uncle Barret and Dad said he liked it, so of course mom went along even though she hated the idea of raising two 5 year olds around a bunch of drunken men.

**566656666666665555555555555555666666666666666665555555555656565656665556**

Mommy was making her way to the door to make Daddy feel a warm welcome as she liked to call it. Her reddish brown eyes got really big like Namine and Kairi's did when they got what they wanted for their birthday. "Cloud! You're home!" Mommy hugged Daddy before he could even get into the door which made me giggle on the inside. "Course I'm home Tifa. Why wouldn't I be?" "Just figured you were out looking for Seph- I mean you know who again." Mommy smiled, but I knew she was sad. She was talking about a bad man named Sephiroth. A long time ago he tried to destroy the whole world but Daddy stopped him. Guess Daddy thought he wasn't dead yet 'cause he still looks for him. It seems that Mommy and Roxas know the truth but I don't. Wonder what it is that they're hiding.

Me and Roxas never gave Daddy a chance to tell Mommy that everything would be ok, because me and Roxas decided now that we wanted to get our hugs from Daddy too. "Daddy!" Since I got up first and started running as fast as my legs would let me, I made it to Daddy first. Even though I got hugged first this time, I knew that Roxas would be first the next. "Hey Sora. How's my little man?" "I'm O'tay Daddy. Me and Roxas played today." I couldn't help but giggle seeing as all we really did was argue over who would play with what. I didn't want to tell Daddy that though.

"I'm glad to hear that." Daddy smiled while he looked over my shoulder at Roxas. "And how's my big little man doing?" "I'm O'tay too Daddy. Sor-Sor is ok too 'cause I took care of him, so he wouldn't get hurt." Roxas always thinks that I'm clumsy but it's not my fault that I trip easily. It hurt my feelings that he told Daddy that. "I wouldn't get hurt, Roxas. I'm not that clumsy." To say the least I was a little mad at my older brother. "It's ok Sora. Don't be mad at Roxas. He just wants to protect his little brother." Daddy pulled Roxas into a hug and picked us up. I liked being held by my Daddy, it made me feel safe. "He's only 6 minutes older than me," I held up what I thought was 6 fingers to prove my point. That must have made Daddy happy, because he smiled and kissed our foreheads. Mommy giggled as she took me from Daddy's arms. "Cloud, you need to deliver one more thing and then at least come home and take a break or something. You really need one."

Sighing, Daddy put Roxas down. I guess Daddy didn't want to go back to work. Maybe he wanted to play with me and Roxas. "Where is it?" "Not too far. You just have to deliver this strange book to Merlin. If you leave now and don't make any pit stops, you should make it back in at least four hours." Mommy looked at Daddy in that scary way she does to us when we take a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. "I won't go looking for him again. Ok? I promise." Patting me and Roxas on the head, Daddy grabbed the book and walked toward the door. "See you guys tonight." He gave Mommy a kiss goodbye then started the engine of his motorcycle and was gone.

I wanted to wave at Daddy but I was still in my Mommy's arms. I struggled to get out but that only made her hold on to me tighter, not wanting me to fall I guess. "Mommy put me down pwease. I wanna wave at Daddy." Mommy did as I wanted her to by putting me down. I grabbed Roxas and we ran out the door waving at Daddy before we even made it out. We couldn't wait to see our Daddy again. I hope he'll be home soon.

**777777788888887878787888888887777777777888888787878787878787878777777788**

"Roxas? Roxas, Where are you?" I looked around but saw nothing. It would be an understatement to say that I was scared, because in reality I was terrified. I couldn't find Roxas and since me and him had never been separated for more than a day in our lives, I started bawling like a 5 year old.

It started raining not long after I started crying and if there was any one here I'm sure that they wouldn't be able to tell the tears from the rain. Some where in the distance I felt the ground shift and the air became lighter. I felt a kiss being placed on my head but I didn't see anything near me that could have put it there. "I'll be back Sor-Sor." That voice sounded like my brother's, but I wasn't to sure since I still couldn't see him anywhere. I was shaking now. There was something here with me that I couldn't see and I didn't like it. "Roxas? Roxas it's not funny! Stop hiding from me, I don't like it!" I held in the tears not wanting to sound like a baby.

I never got an answer because as soon as I was done demanding my brother to show himself, a bunch of black little creatures showed up. They were kinda cute, with their little glowing eyes. I wanted to ask Mommy if we could keep one that is if I ever find her. I changed my mind a second later when one scratched me, and squeaked at me. It hurt where I was scratched, and now a whole lot of the thingies were making there way towards me with their arms reaching towards me.

I ran as fast as I could to get away from them. It wasn't long till I met up with Roxas. "Roxas! Where were you? There are these things chasing me, and their scary, and they wanna eat me! I'm scared." "Come on Sor-Sor, we have to get out of here. Don't worry; I won't let them eat you ok?" I nodded my head and we both took off to our house which was slowly being surrounded by the little mean things.

Before we could reach it though, a big creature with jump ropes on its head grabbed Roxas and ate him. As he was reaching for me I heard a loud bank like thunder, the next thing I knew I was in Roxas's bed. I didn't feel that comforting feel of my brother beside me and I knew he was gone. Remembering the dream I started to cry, thinking my Roxas had been eaten. "ROXAS!!!!!!!!"

It only took about 10 seconds for Roxas to reach me, and it looked as though he had run a mile a minute, which he couldn't have done since a minute hadn't even passed since my yell. He crawled into the bed and hugged me. Placing my face into his chest I cried harder than I ever had in my life. He just held me there comforting me as he did. "I'm sorry Sor-Sor. I wanted to check for Daddy. I won't do it again, I promise."

I sniffed before I said anything to him because I didn't want my boogers to get on his shirt. It was his favorite after all. "I had a bad dweam that we would get separated from each other and then I woke up when I heard the thunder, and you were gone. I got scared." I couldn't hold it in any more and I sobbed even harder into his shirt. I bet he thinks I am such a baby. Roxas didn't say anything; he just held me tighter and ran his hand through my hair. It felt good, and I was beginning to calm down.

It took about 10 minutes to stop crying, and by then we started to make our way down stairs. I was really thirsty and wanted to get something to drink. Roxas didn't complain or anything as we made our way to the kitchen. When he had just poured me a glass of milk we both heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" Mommy opened the door and Uncle Reno was outside, dripping with water. "Reno, come in! Where is Rude?" "Those bastards got him. Those black things are all over. We were making our way here to check on you, but then we were attacked. Rude was able to fight them off for a while but then this giant hole of darkness just swallowed him up. Are you and the kids alright?" Uncle Reno was ringing his hair out while looking around the house, checking for us I guess.

When he finally reached the kitchen I couldn't help but be happy to see him. I got up out of my chair and raced to my uncle's side. He's not my real uncle; I just like to call him that. "Hey there Sora! What's going on little man?" "I'm not that little anymore Uncle Reno." "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to call you little then, since you're getting so big." I didn't answer him because I was too embarrassed. I dug my face into his leg hiding my red face knowing that if Roxas saw it, he would probably make fun of me. Uncle Reno just laughed at my actions. "Still as shy as ever I see."

"Roxas I think you need to take your brother upstairs so me and Reno can talk ok baby?" "Ok Mommy." Roxas grabbed my arm and tried to pry me off of Uncle Reno but I didn't want to go any where. I felt safe in here with Mommy and Uncle Reno. Roxas finally got me off though when he volunteered to be it during hide and seek. He's always it first, and it only takes him three minutes to find me, while it takes me twenty or more to find him. Wonder why that is. After our game, Roxas and I went downstairs to be with our Mommy. Guess Uncle Reno had left already, because he wasn't down stairs when we went.

The real reason I wanted to go downstairs though was, the rain seemed to be getting harder and I was beginning to get scared. I guess Roxas could tell because I was holding his hand in a death grip, but I didn't want to let go; Roxas makes me feel safe just like Daddy does. "Sor-Sor, could you stop squeezing my hand so hard? It's starting to hurt a little." "Sorry Roxas," I let go of his hand and looked down at my feet. I had caused my brother pain and that made me a bad person. "I miss Daddy, and I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back? I don't want Daddy to die." I looked up at Roxas knowing I was about to cry but I didn't care. I just wanted my family to be whole again. "Make Daddy come back Roxas."

I don't know why but I wanted Roxas to lie to me, even though I knew he wouldn't. I could see him thinking it over and I already knew he would pick the truth over the lies so I readied myself for the pain. "I can't Sora. Daddy will come home when he can. Till then Mommy said we just have to have faith in Daddy. If we do then he will come home, because we're his light. Daddy needs us. He won't just leave." I looked at him and knew that was all he had to say, but it didn't matter anymore; I felt better all thanks to him. "Thank you Roxas. You're right. We just need to believe in Daddy and he will be home."

"Hey? Sora? Roxas? What are you two doing down her? You should be asleep, it's almost ten." Mommy looked up at us from the bottom of the stairs trying to look stern but I could tell she didn't have the heart to be too mad at the moment. Roxas decided to answer Mommy, "We wanted to wait for daddy with you. Can we?"

Mommy stood there thinking about it then smiled at us. "Sure you can boys, but not for long. If he isn't here in thirty minutes then you have to go to bed, ok? If he comes home after you go to bed than I will send him up to your room to say hi." I looked at Roxas who was looking at me before we both went running down the stairs into Mommy's arms, both of us giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**788888888777777777888888888888888877777778888888887777777777778888888888**

Before me and Roxas knew it, thirty minutes had gone by and Daddy was still not home. I was asleep by the time Mommy decided to take us upstairs. I awoken to being picked up and realized I was in my Mommy's arms. "Thank you Mommy." I tried to hold it in but I yawned.

Mommy laid us in Roxas's bed, since she knew I always would climb into his at night anyway. She just couldn't keep us apart no matter how hard she tried; not like she ever tried. Next thing I knew I was dreaming of me and daddy playing with my new toys.

When I woke up later that night to find my Mommy, I went downstairs first figuring that she would be down there more than any where else in this house. I couldn't find her. I started panicking and looked all upstairs as well. I was looking in the bathroom across the hall from my room when I heard Roxas say my name. "Sora? Sora, where are you?" He sounded a little scared. "Roxas. Daddy isn't back yet, and those creatures are outside." Roxas crawled off the bed and held me before I started to cry. "It's ok Sor-Sor. Mommy and I will protect you. Daddy will too when he gets home." I said the one thing that I thought my Mommy would have done in this kind of trouble; fight. "Mommy went to fight them off. I can't find Mommy," and before I knew it I was sobbing into his chest.

I could feel Roxas rubbing my back and it was very soothing. I loved my brother more than anything because no matter how much of a baby I was being, he always told me it would be ok. He never complained no matter what I did, and at this moment I really needed that strength he had. I felt him intake air and gasp. I wanted to know what had surprised my big brother but he wouldn't let me take my head from his chest. I knew it must have been something scary because Roxas didn't want me to see it; knowing this, I gave up. I was getting tired of fighting him anyway. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stop in our doorway. "Mommy!" Roxas let go of me and we ran into our Mommy's out stretched arms. "We have to go. We can't wait for your father anymore, I'm sorry. If we do we could be killed and then your father would be sad. Do you understand?" Roxas nodded while I hugged mommy's neck. I didn't want Daddy to be sad. "Roxas, if anything happens to me, I want you to get out of here with your brother." Mommy stood up and took our hands, leading us down the stairs and into the storm.

It didn't take long before Mommy had to stay behind. She had run into a big round creature that looked like a black floating beach ball, and started punching it after telling us to run. Roxas pulled on my arm but I wanted to stay and help out. We made our way to Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith's house; maybe we were going to go play with Namine and Kairi. I was following before I had lost my footing and fell into some giant hole. Roxas looked behind him, and I could tell he was just as scared as I was.

"SORA!!!!!!" He tried pulling on my arm but it didn't help any. I tried to reach for him with my other hand, but I couldn't reach him for some reason. "Help me Roxas! I'm scared!" I couldn't see him anymore and I realized he couldn't see me either. I was getting sleepy but I was too scared to rest. I wanted Roxas back, but I didn't think I would ever get to see him again. I was scared I was going to die. "I love you Daddy, Mommy. I love you too Roxas." Crying, I closed my eyes, waiting for death.

**555556656555555666666555555566666666665555555555555666666666655555566666**

When I woke up the next thing I knew I was on some island, or at least I thought it was an island since all I could see and hear was water. There was a silver haired boy leaning over me. "Hey kid, you alright?" Blinking back tears I sat up. "No. My Mommy and Daddy are gone, so is Roxas. I want my Mommy and Daddy." He just rubbed my back and introduced himself. "It's ok. I'm sure they're here somewhere too. I'm Riku." "I'm Sora." Ever since then me and him have been best friends.

Turns out Roxas and them didn't land here and that didn't exactly make me very happy, but the next day while me and Riku were searching again we ran into Kairi. It has been 10 years since that attack but I knew it wasn't over yet. Nothing that big ever stops there. I felt that soon it would make its way here and haunt me all over again. This time I wanted to die, if that was the only way I could ever see my family again then I'd be glad to do it.

Besides, Destiny Island was a little too boring for me. Over the last 10 years me and Riku got the idea to build a raft in order to see new worlds; maybe then I could find my family. It was only recently that we actually started to go through with our plan and Kairi decided she would help, since she wanted to find her little sister Namine.

**787877777777788888888888887777777777777788888888888777777777788888888888**

I was laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the adventure that Kairi, Riku, and I would be starting tomorrow, when I heard that ever to familiar thunder. All thunder doesn't sound the same, and this thunder was the kind that could scare even the bravest person. Looking out my window I saw Paopu Island surrounded by a cloud of darkness. Running out of the house I went straight to the docks, I needed to get over there as fast as I could. This time I needed to face my fears and battle this nightmare once and for all.

When I arrived I discovered Riku and Kairi's rafts. I didn't have much time to think about it because the second my foot hit the dock tons upon tons of those creature from long ago showed up to attack me. I did the only thing I could and ran toward the shack. I could see Riku standing in the middle of the darkness waiting for me. Or at least I hope it's me he is waiting for. Running across the bridge I raised my hand telling Riku to grab it. He didn't listen to me though. "The door has opened Sora. All we have to do is ride this darkness out of here and we'll be free." I was beginning to get that familiar feeling of sinking when suddenly a blinding light threw the darkness back and a giant key appeared in my hands. I kept hearing the word keyblade over and over again.

I didn't have time to worry about this strange new weapon in my hands because more of those black creatures appeared. I heard the word heartless and decided that, that should be the name of these creatures. I slashed one heartless next to me and it disappeared instantly. Looking at the keyblade for a second I decided I liked this new weapon. Jumping into the water below, I swam towards the shore. When I made it, I decided to head to the secret spot in that cave me and Riku found a few years back, slashing a few heartless along the way.

When I finally made it through the narrow tunnel I found the last traces of Kairi as she disappeared into thin air. "KAIRI!!!!!" I slammed my keyblade into the strange door that had always been at the end of the tunnel and it slowly opened.

Again I heard a weird voice in my head, but this time it wasn't the same one as it was when I last heard it. "Keyblade wielder, I know what you want. You want to see your family again and I can give that to you …….for a price….Are you willing to pay?" I thought about it, and I decided I didn't care what the price was; I just wanted to see my family. "Yes. I am willing to pay. I don't care what the price is. I want to see my family." "I thought that would be your answer and my price is, you must forget the person who you love the most. Are you still willing to pay?"

I froze. I didn't know if I could go through with this now. I didn't want to forget him, I just didn't. Then again if it was what I had to do to see him again then I would do it.

"Yes. I'm willing to forget………Roxas."

**Author's note: ** And there you go chapter two. Yay me. You'll be happy to know that I have up to chapter twelve planned out. Yay me…..Ok well enough of that. Hope to see you again in chapter three. Till then read and review. I hope to have mistakes in this chapter and chapter one fixed by then. See ya. Late.


	3. chapter three: memories fogotten

**Author's note: **Yay. Could it really be me posting a chapter three? I think it is. Wow it must be a freaking miracle. Anyway……my mistakes are going to kill me. I am mad at myself and my mistake making…I think I'll kill myself after this…maybe. Oh well… hope you enjoy chapter three.

Ok just so this doesn't confuse you and me for that matter,

**X- **flashbacks

**O-** back to present times folks.

**56-** takes you back into the past to a certain age that I will later on establish during said time.

**78-** same age but is either what is happening later that day or a scene change...

Thank you for listening to your local story update broadcast we will see you again next week but till then please enjoy this chapter of Love of a brother.

**Disclaimer: **I totally own it. Yep bought it last week on eBay. Like they say, you really can buy anything on eBay. Oh wait I was lying about buying Kingdom hearts off eBay. Darn and for a second there I thought I really had. Guess that was a dream.

**Chapter three: Memories forgotten**

Stepping forward, Sora was swallowed by the light flooding through the door. White tendrils surrounding his body as he was forced through the opening and into what seemed like a never ending space of light. He felt a slight sucking feeling and he was beginning to get terrified. The thought of that night 10 years ago reoccurred in his mind and he began to think that this was all a trick. His eyes were feeling heavy and he tried to fight the urge to close them, but the urge was winning. It was moments like these that he wished Roxas was here to make it better, but after today Sora would no longer even remember who Roxas was.

"Sleep peacefully Keyblade Wielder; you have a long journey ahead of you." Sora had no choice but to listen to the voice, and before he knew it he was dreaming sweet dreams of his family. But as the dreams went along, he was slowly forgetting the one who was most important to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Roxas, come play with me. I'm bored." Roxas totally ignored the brunette that was standing behind him. "Roxas, come on. Stop being a meanie." Looking at his younger brother, Roxas sighed. "Sora, I don't feel like playing right now, ok?" "Is it 'cause you hate me?" Tears were pooling in those large blue eyes and it took all Roxas had to not console his brother. "NO I don't hate you Sora and you know that. I just wanna finish this picture for Daddy. I wanna give him a present when he gets home." Sora wiped away the now falling tears wanting to join in his brother's fun. "Can I make Daddy a picture too?" Roxas, not being able to say no, scooted over making room for his twin.

Sora happily sat beside him and took up a brown crown to start his work of art. "Can't wait till Daddy gets home to see my picture," Sora smiled at his brother who returned the gesture. "What are you making?" "You, me, Mommy and Daddy," Sora answered with pride in his voice. The two continued their pictures for what seemed like forever.

When Cloud got home the two couldn't contain their excitement and ran to the door with their pictures out stretched ready for their Dad to take them. "What do you two have there?" "Pictures for you Daddy, me and Roxas made them just for you, but I made one for Mommy too." Reaching behind him Sora pulled out another picture and gave it to his mother. Both parents couldn't help but smile down at their children. "Thanks boys, we love them." This caused the five years olds to smile at their parents. They were overjoyed that they loved their pictures.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora was being a pain, and I mean a big pain. Roxas was starting to get annoyed by his brother's constant whining and he just wanted him to shut up. "Sora, shut up! Your whining is getting on my nerves." This only caused Sora to whine even more. "Sora shut it." Still the four year old continued to cry. "Sor-Sor if you don't shut up I'll tell mom." "Sor-Sor? Who is that?" "It's you. You're Sor-Sor from now on. You got that?" Sora couldn't help but giggle; he liked his new name. "I like it. It's funny, like you are Roxas." Roxas was kinda taken aback that Sora actually liked the name but if that's what it took to make Sora stop whining then he wasn't going to complain. "Whatever. Hey Sor-Sor go get Daddy real quick," Roxas looked to the door expecting his brother to do as he commanded, but the brunette didn't move. "Well?" "I can't. Daddy is talking to Uncle Zack and I don't wanna be rude," Sora giggle since that was the name of another of their Dad's friends and he thought that it was funny that his name meant being impolite towards others which is just what interrupting was. "Fine. Sora could you help me get this book thingy to Mommy? She said she needed it for making dinner tonight. Something about a recipe in here or something whatever that is." Sora just nodded and made his way over to his brother's side, picking up the other end of the heavy book. "I love it when Mommy cooks food out of this thing. It always tastes better. Wonder why." "Who knows, just be careful with the book. Ok Sor-Sor?" "Ok."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't wanna!" "You have to!" "No I don't. Mommy said so!" "That was yesterday!" "Well she meant it for today too!" "Sora just get in here!" Sora didn't want to take a bath as usual, and Roxas was starting to get annoyed. "If you get in here, I'll let Mommy and Daddy tuck you in first." "They do that any way." "Then I'll give you my dessert tonight. Just get in here so we can get this over with."

Hearing the word dessert the five year old raced towards the tub to jump in, the outer layers of his clothing already being peeled off. "Just remember you promised to give me your dessert tonight." Splashing into the water Sora giggled. Roxas just stared at him like he was nuts. "I know you don't have to remind me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy's home Ro---. Lets go welcome Daddy home." Sora and his brother ran to the door waiting for him to enter. "I know, Sora, I know." Roxas was just as happy as his twin but he didn't want to appear too happy for reasons that only the inner workings of his childish mind could figure out. In another five seconds their father walked through the door. "Hey boys, glad to see you. Come give your Daddy a hug." Immediately both boys ran to their father to give him the hug he wanted. "What did you two do today?" "Me and Sor-Sor played hide and seek. I let Sor-Sor win." "No you didn't Ro---. I won fair and square." Sora puffed out his cheeks in anger which just caused him to look like a chipmunk.

"Oh come on Sora, you know I let you win. You know I'm the best when it comes to playing hide and seek." Roxas stuck his tongue out at his brother which only made Sora angrier. "Fine! I'm not talking to you anymore Ro---. I hate you!" Pulling out of his father's hug Sora ran upstairs and into the room that he and his now hated brother shared. "Daddy, Sor-Sor hates me." Tears pooling in his eyes Roxas looked up into his father's face. "No, he doesn't hate you. He is just a little mad ok? Give him a little time to calm down and you'll see that he still loves you as much as he always has." Roxas smiled up at his father. "You're right Daddy. Sor-Sor still loves me." Roxas ran up the stairs and sat outside the door waiting for Sora to come out.

**788787777888887777788888888887777777778888888887777788888887777788888888**

It was taking forever for Sora to decide whether he would come out or not and Roxas was slowly falling asleep against the door. Right as he closed his eyes for what seemed like the billionth time in the last 20 minutes; he felt the door shift from behind him and the next thing he knew he was looking up at his brother from the floor. Smiling Roxas pushed himself up rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Sor-Sor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell Daddy you won. You were right, I didn't let you win but I got embarrassed and I didn't want Daddy to know I lost." "But you didn't have to lie to Daddy, besides lying is bad." "I know and I promise to tell Daddy the truth. Come on we'll do it together, Ok?" Roxas stretched out his hand waiting for his brother to take it, which he did. "Ok, we'll tell Daddy together. And Roxas, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I lied too." "I know you don't hate me silly. I'm your brother; I have to know things like that." "I love you Ro---." "I love you too Sora."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Make Daddy come back Ro---." Roxas didn't know what to say. He took a while to think about what he was going to say before finally deciding to tell the truth. "I can't Sora. Daddy will come home when he can. Till then Mommy said we just have to have faith in Daddy. If we do then he will come home, because we're his light. Daddy needs us. He won't just leave." Sora could tell that Roxas was trying his hardest to think of more but wasn't able to come up with anything. "Thank you Ro---. You're right. We just need to believe in Daddy and he will be home."

**787878888888777777777778888888888887777777788888888887777777777888888888**

"SORA!!!!!!" Roxas tried tugging on his younger brother's arm before he started to slowly disappear. "Help me Ro---! I'm scared." Sora tried reaching out for his twin before being swallowed by the darkness. The last thing he could hear was his brother yelling his name. "SORA!!!!!!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He could hear the sounds of what seemed like a trolley of some sort stopping near him. "Hey Hayner, can you believe what Seifer did today?" "No, and it pisses me off more than anything." Sora opened his eyes upon hearing the unfamiliar voices, and sat up to get a different view other than that of the orange and pink sky that hung above him. Looking around he could see tall buildings all of which were taking up more space in the sky than that of the ground. "Where am I?" Shaking his head to relieve himself of the drowsiness he was suffering from, Sora picked himself off of the ground and patted his black clothes down to remove the dirt that clung to them.

Looking around, Sora decided to locate the owners' of the voices he had heard while waking. Tuning into his amazing hearing ability, he listened to the noises around him until he could finally hear the voices again. They were a little to the left of him. Looking in that direction he could see a pudgy brunette wearing an oversized jersey and a blonde wearing combat camouflage pants. "Hayner, I think it is a little rude too but don't lose your marbles over it. We should be used to the stuff that Seifer does by now. He has been doing it since, well, kindergarten basically." "I know Pence, but it just gets on my nerves. Just once I want to shove his face into the ground and teach him to stop messing with us."

Following the two, Sora decided to ask them where the heck exactly he was. Sure it wouldn't make sense to any other person because they would have just asked any other person they saw but for some reason it just seemed like destiny to follow these two.

Following them halfway up a sloping hill, Sora almost lost them when they disappeared into an alley that wasn't exactly hidden, it's just Sora had only woken up about three minutes ago and he was so not a morning person (even though it wasn't morning). Just when he thought it would be smooth sailing from there they again disappeared into a hole in the wall that had a chain link fence as a door.

Now Sora didn't want to be rude by just barging in but it wasn't like this was some one's house, so he just went right on in. It would have been great if only four sets of eyes weren't looking at him. Immediately the blond he had been following marched up to him, glaring so hard it was like he was trying to burn a hole in him. "And just who the hell do you think you are? You can't just walk in here like you own the place." "I-I'm very s-sorry. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know where I am." "What are you an idiot? This is Twilight Town ya dumbass."

"Now Hayner, give the boy a break. It looks like he's new here." Looking at the person who probably just saved his life, Sora smiled at a young girl with brown hair that was just a little darker than his own. "Hi. I'm Olette and this is Pence, Roxas and the one attacking you is Hayner." Pointing to the respective owners of the names she just announced, Olette smiled. "Hi. Um…..I'm Sora."

For some reason, after saying his name the blond in the corner looked shocked for a second before standing abruptly and walking over to him, pushing Hayner out of the way. "Sora? It can't be," looking Sora up and down Roxas seemed to be lost in a memory for a second before quickly snapping back to his senses. "You are! Sora!! I looked ever where for you! Thank the gods you're ok. Gods I missed." Hugging the smaller boy Roxas almost started to cry. He was so happy to see his brother again.

Sora was getting a little uncomfortable with the fact that some stranger was hugging him, so not wanting to just come out and say, "Hey person, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!"; Sora placed his hands on the others shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Um, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

This one simple question seemed to freeze Roxas's world and he could swear the earth was parting beneath his feet. He could feel himself falling into what seemed a living hell, but instead of flames there was only ice.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me? I'm your brother, Roxas." "Sorry but I don't have a brother."

And again Roxas felt the cold grasp of that eternally cold hell trying to grab for him and he felt as if there was no hope for him. His brother didn't even remember him. After all those years of worrying, his brother didn't even know who the hell he was. Right now he felt as though death would be too sweet a release from this pain, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that. He refused to give in.

At that very moment, while Sora pushed away from him completely to stare at him like he was insane, Roxas decided he would find a way to make his brother remember him. Even if it cost him his own life; I mean what are brothers for, right?


	4. Chapter four: Nightmare begins again

**Author's note: ** I am trying to find some one to help me write for End to a curse so if it takes me a while to update on both stories than I am really sorry. Well any way back to Love of a brother. Here is that update you want. Also I have realized that brunette is used for a female with dark hair but I feel too lazy to change it for Sora and besides he does seem kinda girlish so I feel it is ok when I use it while talking about him. And when I say girlish I mean that he has a very girly physique and I don't even really know how to explain it but he is innocent enough to use the title brunette instead of brunet, besides that seems to manly for me. Blah, I hate manly, I love innocence. Yay innocence. Anyway I shall shut up and get on with the chapter, so really this time, enjoy chapter four.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Again eBay lied to me and now I am mad at it. I'm divorcing eBay. Any one wanna be my lawyer?

**Chapter four: Nightmare begins again.**

"So you're telling me that Sora is that long lost brother of yours that you keep telling us about, but he doesn't remember you? Now that is screwed up." Glancing back at his younger twin in the corner, Roxas frowned. "I know Hayner but yes he's the very same brother I kept telling you about since I got here. I wanna know why he doesn't remember me, and it's killing me inside just thinking about it." Suddenly Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right he saw Olette and Pence smiling at him sadly. "Don't worry about it Roxas. I'm sure we'll find a way to get his memory back, trust us."

Sora decided to join the group at that moment. "Get whose memories back?" Roxas looked back yet again to stare at Sora sadly, "You. We need to get your memory back Sora." "What are you talking about? I haven't lost my memory. I'm perfectly fine, and I'm sorry to say but your lies are kinda starting to get to me." "I'm not lying Sora. I swear I'm your brother. I would never lie to you, ever."

Sora just stared at the blond who looked so much like him. For some reason he had a feeling that the boy wasn't lying, but Sora could swear he had never met him before in his life. Then again it wasn't a complete impossibility that they were in fact brothers, except Sora just couldn't remember it at all.

Olette decided it was time to get every ones' minds off of the problems that were currently at hand. "Hey guys, how about we stop worrying about this little problem at the moment and we go get some Sea Salt ice cream?" While Roxas wanted to point out the fact that his little brother forgetting him wasn't a small matter, he did agree with the fact that maybe they just needed to get away from the issue at hand and relax for a little bit. "Sure Olette, whatever you say."

**777777777788888888888777777777888888888777777777788888888888888777777777**

It was great to finally get out, and to just forget all that had happened that day. Sora was beginning to wonder where Riku and Kairi were at and he really wanted to be out finding them, but at the moment he didn't know a way off this strange new world and that was really getting to him. "So what is Sea Salt ice cream?" "You've never heard of Sea Salt ice cream?" Hayner looked aghast. Shaking his head Pence rolled his eyes, "Of course he hasn't Hayner. He is new here after all. Maybe they don't have Sea Salt ice cream where he comes from." Sora just nodded his head to show the older teens that he was right. "Nope we don't have Sea Salt ice cream where I come from. The freakiest named item we have on my island is a Paopu fruit."

He could divulge by the looks on their faces that they didn't know what the heck a Paopu fruit was. "And a Paopu fruit is what exactly?" "Um…well it is kinda a star shaped yellow fruit that when shared between two people their destinies become intertwined forever. They are basically meant to be you could say." He was embarrassed that he had just told them something that was very easy to make fun of but he felt as though he could trust them with this information. "That sounds so romantic." Olette batted her eyes while staring off into the distance as though she was having a romantic fantasy. "I guess you could say that. Me and my cousin Kairi used to go looking for them all the time just for the fun of it. Then we would give them to Selphie just to see her reaction." Sora laughed reminiscing about the good old days, while Roxas was busy thinking about the fact that Kairi was ok. Now he could at least tell Namine that she no longer had to worry about her sister.

"So you're telling me that some fruit is going to determine who you will be with forever? That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard." The black clad brunette looked away blushing slightly. "Well we're here. I'll go get the ice cream, you guys stay here." Hayner, Pence and Roxas saluted. "Sir, yes, Sir!" All three couldn't help but break down laughing afterwards. Olette just rolled her eyes and went to get the ice cream, while Sora was torn between what to do. He wanted to help Olette with the ice cream but then again he wanted to stay and hang with the boys. After all if this Roxas really is who he says he is then Sora wanted to at least spend time with the one he was supposed to have known all his life.

When Olette had finally come back carrying five bars of ice cream, "Here you go guys; One for each of you." As Sora reached for his, he started to feel a little light headed. When he had finally grabbed the bar it seemed as though the world around him was spinning and he started to get a massive headache. Sora grabbed his head almost dropping the unopened ice cream, and fell to the ground. "SORA!!!!" He never really heard his new friends cry though for he was slipping into a memory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up Roxas. If Mommy catches us we'll be in big trouble." "You think I don't know that? I've done this way more than you think I have, thank you very much. Now be quiet or else Mommy will catch us because of your big mouth." "My mouth isn't big," Sora huffed. Before Sora could come up with an insult for his brother, he noticed that he already had the ice cream bars in hand. "Let's get out of here before Mommy catches us." Roxas climbed down off the chair he had been standing on and looked at his brother expectantly. "Well you gonna help me push the chair back or are you just gonna stand there and look dumb?" Sora, still mad at the last insulting thing that came out of Roxas's mouth, just walked over to the opposite side of the chair and started pushing on it while his brother did the same on his side.

When the chair was back in its respective place at the dinning room table both boys decided to make a run for it up to their room. Running up the stairs they didn't see the tall blond man that they liked to call Daddy standing there at the top like he was waiting for them. As soon as they reached the top they collided with something covered in black and fell to the floor. "Hey boys be careful, you really shouldn't be running up the stairs like that. You could hurt yourselves." Cloud helped his sons up off the ground noticing the three ice cream bars in his oldest boys' hands. "Roxas, you know you're not allowed to have ice cream before dinner. If your Mom was to catch you, you'd be in big trouble." Roxas looked down ashamed of the fact that he and his brother had been caught. "Besides, you don't need three bars if there are only two of you," Cloud took the extra ice cream for Roxas and opened it. "I'll just take this one. Now you might want to get in your room before your Mother comes out and sees you." Winking at them, Cloud climbed the rest of the stairs down into the living room, licking his newly acquired ice cream bar on the way.

"Wow," was all that both Roxas and Sora could say. They just couldn't stop thinking about how cool their Dad was. Coming back to their senses both boys ran to their room to enjoy their frozen treat before their Mom could find them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When he opened his eyes again Sora could see four pairs of eyes staring down at him in worry. One blond in particular looked especially worried and for some reason he knew it was normal. What he really wanted to know was why this strange boy was just in his memory. Back at the time that the memory had actually happened Sora thought it had always just been him taking the ice cream but now he wasn't so sure. Questions were starting to rise in Sora's mind, and if this boy really is his brother like he says he is then Sora wanted to figure out why he didn't remember him.

"Sora, are you ok?" Roxas held out a hand to help him up, which Sora took gladly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Sora smiled. "I just got a really bad headache. It happens a lot," Sora lied. If he told them what really was going on, he was sure that at least Roxas, Olette, and Pence would start to worry about him while Hayner would probably think he was nuts. Hayner reminded him a lot of Riku so he knew for a fact that he might get teased so he decided to keep the truth to himself.

"So let's just forget what happened and eat our ice cream, ok?" The others just looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to Sora who had opened his Sea Salt to take his first bite. His eyes grew in amazement. The first bite he had taken had been super salty but as he was taking his second it had become one of the sweetest things he had ever tasted. "This is awesome!" He devoured the rest of it in a matter of seconds, which caused the others to laugh.

"We better watch out or else he'll get addicted to them like Roxas is." "I am not addicted. I can do with out one once in a while. It's you who always bring them any way, so in turn that must mean you are the one who is addicted." Roxas smiled a coy little smile at the girl knowing that he was right, even if it was on a subatomic level.

"He after we finish this let's go skateboarding." "I've never skateboarded before either, I've surfed though." "Skateboarding is a lot like surfing so it shouldn't be that hard for you to learn," Roxas smiled warmly.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to finish their bars of delectable ice cream and before anyone could say anything, Roxas was already dragging his brother across the Trans commons to get on a skateboard to teach him what to do. "So just mount is and push off with one foot and just let it go. All you basically need to do is try to stay on it, which it harder than you think it is, believe me." "Ok," Sora followed all the instructions that Roxas gave him, and within minutes he was cruising around the commons like he had been skateboarding his whole life.

"Hey you learn fast, just like you used to." Roxas knew he shouldn't have said that but he couldn't help it. Sora decided not to make a big deal out of it besides he could tell Roxas was suffering enough as it was. "Thanks. I try I really do." With that both boys laughed as the others looked on.

"I'm glad they found each other again." "Yeah it's too bad that Sora doesn't remember him though. Kinda makes you wonder what happened." Olette looked over to her secret crush as he looked at her. "Let's just hope they get to stay together this time." "Yeah."

"Sora! Be careful. Watch out!" It was too late though for Sora had already run into the boxes on the other side of the court. "Ow," rubbing his head Sora stood from amidst the pile boxes. "That hurt worse than that time Riku hit me with his sword." "Hey Sora, how bout we head back now? It's starting to get late and I feel a storm coming on." "Ok, sure. Um, where exactly will I stay?" "You can stay with me, it's no problem really so don't worry about it." "Thanks, I appreciate it."

**787877777788888877777777788888888888777777777777888888888777777777778888 **

The storm didn't take long to start and the rain was really coming down hard. Sora and Roxas hadn't been as lucky as Hayner, Pence and Olette had because they had gotten stuck in the storm for at least a few minutes before they finally made it to Roxas's house.

"Man that storm sure is coming down." "Yeah, I'm just glad that we're finally out of it."

A sudden clap of thunder cut off the rest that Sora had to say.

That thunder sounded just like the thunder on his island, and that alone was enough to make the blood in his veins run cold. It was the exact same thunder that he heard ten years ago as well. "Roxas," looking over at his roommate Sora was surprised to see Roxas in a state almost similar to his, complete terror for the situation at hand. Sora decided he had to shake the blond out of it, "Roxas? Roxas, snap out of it. We need to go, right now. I don't know where we can go but where ever it is has got to be better than this."

Snapping out of his trance, Roxas stood and made his way to the door. "How bout you lead this time around?" "Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Grabbing the blond's hand he led the way down the stairs and into the storm that would pave their way on a long and perilous journey.

**777777778888888777777777777778888888888888887777777777778888888888877777**

It didn't long for the heartless to start attacking and that's when the trouble really started. Sora thrust his right hand out and a white light engulfed it as the Keyblade was being summoned. Roxas could only stare at his twin in disbelief at what he was seeing. No sooner had the Keyblade been summoned, Sora released Roxas's hand and ran into the onslaught of heartless sending them all back into the darkness they belonged in.

"Roxas, come on we have to move on." Roxas didn't dare question Sora as he led the way to the train station, but just as they got into the sand lot they ran into even more heartless and they weren't just little shadows anymore.

Sora slashed at a few but their numbers only kept growing and he was starting to lose energy quickly. 'If this goes on any longer I think I'm gonna faint.' Sora cut through two soldiers at once but one had snuck up behind him and grabbed him by his hoodie dragging him to the ground.

"SORA!!!!!!" Roxas didn't want to lose his brother again so he did the only logical thing that popped into his mind at that moment; attack the bastards that were attacking his little brother and make them regret the day they ever set foot in Twilight Town.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was bashing the heartless's head in with his foot until the thing finally sank back into the darkness whence it came. "Sora, are you ok?" Sora just starred up at the older boy. "Yeah, I'm just fine thanks to you. That was some great, um, smashing." "Thanks. Look, let's just get to the Train Station and we can talk about it there."

When they finally reached their destination they were a little disgusted to find that it too was swarming with the tiny little creatures. 'These things just want to ruin my life don't they?' Looking over at Sora who seems overly exhausted, Roxas decided to take a stand against them this time and give the brunette a break; he had been fighting them off all the way here and he wanted to give it a try. Besides he could start to get a little revenge for what happened ten years ago.

"You stay here Sor-Sor, it's my turn to fight," and with that Roxas ran into the crowd fist swinging.

For some reason, hearing the name Sor-Sor made Sora smile, but yet he didn't know why. He was sure that he remembered being called that before but he wasn't sure who it was that started it all. His head was starting to hurt just thinking about it and he needed to help Roxas.

Bringing the Keyblade up, Sora rushed into the awaiting heartless as well, hoping to be of some help to the blond who befriended him his first day here. "I'm not letting you fight this alone. I'm here for you, so don't be afraid to ask me for help." "I'm not afraid of asking you for help," Roxas punched another shadow, "I'm afraid of losing you again. And I know that sounds ridiculous to you because to you this is the first time we met, but believe me when I say it isn't. I want to be able to protect you this time."

He could feel heat rushing to his face and he knew he was blushing. "Thanks Roxas, and don't worry, I'm starting believe you on the whole 'we're brothers' thing. I promise I won't go any where, and maybe, if I really did lose my memory, we can get it back." Sora stabbed a heartless through the chest and pulled up on it, causing it to split in half.

"We'll get your memories back, together. And then we can go out looking for Mom and Dad, then we'll be one big happy family again."

They both decided then to drop the conversation till they defeated all the heartless attacking them. Roxas was kicking and punching everything with yellow eyes that was in his sight, while Sora did the same only slashing them with the Keyblade.

Roxas was starting to tire after about twenty minutes and the heartless were only multiplying. "Is there no end to these bastards? Man I'm getting tired. Sora, how you doing over there?" Sora couldn't answer though because he could hardly breathe from loss of energy.

"Ok, I can see you are just as tired as I am. Just hold on they'll stop soon I know it." "I hope so. I don't think I can take any more of this."

With that Sora fell to the ground unable to keep himself standing any longer. "Sora, get up!" "I can't, too tired. Can't move anymore, I just wanna sleep." "You can't Sora, not now. As soon as this is all over you can sleep as long as you want." "I can't."

Right as the words left his mouth a dark portal opened up underneath him pulling him into it. "Roxas, help me." Turning to his brother, Roxas gasped. "Sora! Oh no not again."

Again the darkness was trying to take his only family away from him, and Roxas wasn't going to stand for it. Grabbing hold of his brother's arms Roxas prayed to whatever god there was to give him the strength to pull his brother out of the hellhole beneath him.

It was only when he had finally pulled Sora out of his own hole that he noticed one forming under him at the same moment. 'At least Sora is ok this time. I was able to save him for once.' "Sora run for it. I'll follow soon, I promise."

Sora could tell the blond was lying and he didn't want to leave him behind. "I'm not going any where with out you, you got that? We're going to get through this together."

As Roxas's head was slowly disappearing into the darkness and he was sure it was all over, he felt an intense heat coming from his hands. When he looked over to check them out he could see them glowing with such an intense light that the darkness was starting to recede. The next thing he knew, he was standing side by side with Sora, with two large like keys in his hands.

"Hey you have two Keyblades. That is so awesome." Sora smiled at Roxas and couldn't hold back any longer as he hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared." He could feel Roxas running his hand through his hair and it felt nice. "You won't lose me Sora, I won't let you."

It seemed that the love that was running between the two at the moment caused their keyblades to react by shining a light so bright, the rest of the heartless sank back into the ground and disappeared back to where they belonged.

"Well it looks like we can finally go into the Train station now. Come on Sora, let's go. Hopefully we'll be safe in there, and you can take a break."

**777777777788888888888888887777777778787878777777777888888888877777777788 **

The two teens were sitting on a bench in the very back of the station. Sora had long since fallen asleep and his head was now resting on Roxas's shoulders. Roxas had one arm around Sora's shoulders and was running his hand through his twin's spiky locks.

The dark embrace that was sleep was slowly overpowering Roxas and he knew that unconsciousness was soon to follow. Just as he yawned a weird purple train pulled into the station which alerted him into a state of awareness.

"Come on Goofy, we need to find that key."

'That key? Could they possible mean, the Keyblade? I guess I won't know till I find out.'

Roxas shifted slightly allowing his brother's head to gently move off of his shoulders as he lay him down to continue his busy schedule of sleeping. Roxas made his way toward the voices that he heard hoping that what ever it was, was a friend instead of a foe.

"Hello?" Roxas had just made his way to the other side of the strange colored train when he spotted what seemed to be a duck and a large dog looking thing conversing with each other.

"Um, hello. Can I help you with something?" "Uh, no. I just wanted to um tell you, you might not want to go outside yet. There are some heartless on the loose."

Both Donald and Goofy looked taken aback that this blond boy they just met even knew what a heartless was. Donald was about to ask Roxas how he knew of them, but Goofy beat him to it.

"And how do you know what the heartless are?" "Well, that's the thing, I don't know. The word just kinda popped into my head," Roxas summoned both his keyblades, "And then these things showed up. Sora's been calling it a Keyblade so yeah." Roxas felt like an idiot telling this to them but at the moment he couldn't care less.

Donald was surprised to say the least that this child had two of the strongest Keyblades, Oblivion and Oattkeeper, and was acting like it was nothing. Goofy on the other hand was acting like as though he expected it.

"It's the key!" "The what?"

To say that Roxas was confused would be an understatement but that is exactly what he was at the moment. Two talking animals had just gotten off a purple train here in Twilight Town, and were making a big deal out of his new key weapon thing. 'Can you say weird with a capital W? I think you can.'

"You are the Keyblade wielder and it is your destiny to save the worlds. We were sent here to come get you. Will you come with us?" Donald bowed as low as he could only to realize that Goofy was just standing there looking stupid. "Bow before him you dummy!" Donald grabbed Goofy by the ear forcing him to bow before Roxas.

"Um, sure I'll come. Let me go get my brother and then we'll um, go where we need to go I guess." "We might not have room for your brother. You might want to leave him here."

Roxas glared down at Donald with the rage of a thousand burning suns. "He comes or I stay and you can save the damn worlds yourself. Got that?" Both Donald and Goofy just nodded in hysterics. This boy was scarier than all get out.

They followed as he made his way to a bench in the back towards a sleeping brunette boy. His hair was even spikier than Roxas's was, and they were beginning to wonder if everyone in this town had hair like theirs.

Roxas began to lightly shake his brother awake, "Sora. Come on Sora, wake up." "I'm tired. Wanna sleep." "I know but we have to leave, ok? After we get where we need to be you can sleep as long as you want." "I better be able to."

Sora stood, wobbling a little until Roxas steadied him by grabbing his arm. "Ok ready to go." "First we must go to Yen Sid so we can get on the Gummy ship. He isn't there at the moment but when he does we must stop here again. I want him to explain to you what you need to know."

Roxas nodded, "We can come here again after I find our parents. Till then we need to get Sora's memories back and save these worlds or whatever."

They all boarded the train and with in half an hour they arrived at the ancient magician's tower. As they got off, more heartless appeared and Sora summoned his Keyblade while Roxas did the same. Donald was again surprised. Both boys had Keyblades? The worlds must really be in trouble if they needed two saviors. "This is amazing huh Goofy?" "Sure is, uhyuk." Both watched as the boys fought.

Sora leapt in the air and brought his Keyblade down on a soldier while Roxas spun in a circle letting his keyblades hit all around enemies around him. Sora landed right besides his supposed brother right as he stopped spinning. They stood for a second as the heartless exploded before they walked forward into the tower.

Sora looked back smiling warmly at the two animals, "come on guys. We're ready to go." "Yeah so hurry up."

Donald liked the brunette but the blond was really starting to get on his last nerve 'Let's hope this gets better along the way.'

**787888888888777777777777778888888887777777888888888877777777788888888877**

Climbing up those damn stairs had gotten tiring after a while and the whole group was glad when they saw the last door.

They had been attacked, several times actually, by heartless. Sora and Roxas took charge and defended their group but after a while the mixture of fighting and climbing was starting to take its toll. Donald since then decided to finally use his Thunder spells to clear the area. Roxas at first was pissed that the little white duck hadn't decided to use this earlier but he got over it soon when he realized that at least him and Sora wouldn't have to fight any more.

"Well here we are. The top of Yen Sid's tower. If you look to your left you will see the Gummy ship. Please board when ready." Donald and Goofy walked over and quickly boarded while Sora and Roxas looked around the giant room.

"Hey Roxas lets take some of these potion things. We used to use them all the time on my island. They really come in handy." "Ok. Fine I guess."

Roxas didn't feel right about taking some one else's things but if Sora thought they needed them, and then hey what the hell, just take them.

Boarding the Gummy ship after Sora both boys waited for to little chipmunks named Chip and Dale to start up the ship.

"So where to?"

Donald pointed straight ahead, "We go to Traverse Town first."

And with that their journey had begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet our old friends

**Author's Note: **I don't even know what to say so I shall say things that will make no sense to you people who do the things that you do. Well now that I am done with that, I have to just say thank you to all my faithful reviewers. It is only because of you I decide to update quickly and keep this story going. If it wasn't for you I would have lost interest maybe, but I don't think I ever will now because I have fallen in love with this story. Ok now that, that is done you shall now enjoy chapter five.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts but I do have a lawyer now who will help me take eBay down. Thank you lots demonz8000. You are the greatest.

**Chapter Five: Meet our old friends. **

Traverse Town wasn't exactly the brightest place in the universe, in fact it seemed like it's always night here, but Sora and Roxas were enjoying it anyway.

Sora and the gang had only been here for an hour and yet it seemed that years had gone by. Donald and Goofy had gone to the hotel already, to get a room, while Roxas and Sora decided to explore.

Already they learned that the 1st district was the safest while the 3rd was probably the deadliest. Roxas, being who he was, kept count of how many heartless had attacked them, and he had come up to 53. 53 damn heartless trying to take their hearts and 53 hearts that were released when the two destroyed them.

"This place seems kinda fun." Roxas turned to the younger boy beside him. Both him and Sora had beaten all the heartless in the 3rd district and were now sitting on the stairs in front of what seemed to be an abandoned house. "Yeah, all except for the heartless," standing Roxas held out his hand. "Let's head back to the 1st district. I'm kinda hungry and I remember seeing a café back there." "Good idea, I'm getting kinda hungry as well."

His stomach grumbled as loud as a fog horn going off in the middle of silence. "Kinda hungry huh? Sounds more like your stomach is dying. We need to fix that." Roxas tried to stifle his laughter but he wasn't succeeding that well.

Sora did he best to glare at the black and silvery white clad blond before taking his hand for assistance to stand. His look wasn't exactly working very well because it only made Roxas laugh harder. "You look so adorable when you do that."

Giving up on looking mad Sora turned away with a blush evident on his face. "Uh, whatever, let's just go through that door over there, I think it's a shortcut to 1st district." Pulling his hand out of Roxas's he made his way to said door and tried to push it open to no avail. "Uh, it won't open."

Roxas, just arriving behind Sora, noticed a giant lock on the door. "Sora, I think that's because it's locked. See?" The blond pointed one slender finger upward to make the black clad brunette aware of it. "Oh yeah, I see it. Donald and Goofy said the Keyblade can unlock anything though so all I have to do is unlock it," shrugging his shoulders Sora summoned the Kingdom key, pointing it at the door.

At first nothing happened and just as they were about to question why a beam of light shot out to hit the innards of the lock. A click could be heard by two sets of ears, and both knew the door could now be opened.

"Well, let's go get that food you need Roxas." "I need? You need it more than I do," opening the giant wooden door both teens walked into the 1st district, towards the café. "See, told you it led here," Sora smiled, "am I great or what?" "Oh yes, you're wonderful, I bow down before your all mighty powers."

Both sat down at a table in the far corner already knowing they would only get a sandwich, and as soon as the waitress was there, that is exactly what they told her.

When their food arrived they both devoured it like they feared it would run away. That is kinda impossible though seeing as how food can't run. They were both looking at the other, amazed by how fast they could eat.

Sora began to imagine that since his new friend looked liked like him, acted like him (sometimes) and ate like him, they could be twins but still Sora wanted actual proof.

As soon as they were done Roxas left some munny, which was dropped by the heartless, on the table and they left. "What now, Sora?" "Hey let's go over there to that shop. I kinda wanna buy some more potions." Roxas slapped his hand over his face, "Sora we have 20 of them already. We don't need more." "You don't know that, so come on." Sora grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him into the accessory shop.

Upon their arrival into said store they were greeted by a tall blond man who didn't exactly look too happy to see two teenage boys in his shop. "What do ya want?" Roxas put his hands up in mock surrender, "Nothing gramps. He," the blond pointed to his twin beside him, "wanted to buy some potions." "Don't call me gramps ya brat, the names Cid." "Don't call me a brat, I'm Roxas." "And I'm Sora. Can I get some potions now?" "Sure kid."

Not more than a minute passed, and Sora had bought about 20 more potions. "Thanks you Mister Cid, if we ever need anything again we'll come to you first." With that they left.

"I can't believe that their kids are still ok. That must mean Cloud and Tifa are out there some where as well." Cid placed his head into hands, resting his elbows on the counter. "Maybe everyone escaped. Just like Aerith said."

**777777777788888888887777777777888888887777777788888888887777777778888887**

"Look Squall! It's a mini Cloud!" Yuffie pointed at a boy who looked like he was new in town. "It's Leon Yuffie."

Leon knew that the ninja did it just to aggravate him but he couldn't help correcting her. "Besides Yuffie that isn't Cloud. We've been here for 10 years now and we've never found him, which should be your first clue that he's gone."

Yuffie crossed her arms, "I wasn't saying he is Cloud, I'm just saying he looks him. The other kinda looks like a mix between him and Tifa." The ninja shook her head like it was the most obvious statement in the world while Leon had to do a double take on the two teens about to enter the 2nd district. 'It couldn't be. They couldn't be here. They've gotten so big.' "Yuffie wait here."

Before she could ever say anything Leon was making his way to the two Cloud and Tifa look a likes, his Gun blade at the ready. 'They probably don't remember us, so the only way to talk to them is to knock 'em out now and ask questions later. If Tifa ever found out about his she'd pummel me.'

"I'm going to have to ask you two to take a little nap please." Leon hit the two in the stomach just as they were turning around, with the butt of his Gun blade. His face betrayed his emotions, but his eyes gave away the sadness as both hit the ground.

"I'm sorry."

**777777777778888888888888777777778888888777777778888887777778888888888888**

Roxas was the first to wake in the room. The first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes starring down at him, and Roxas couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. That's Leon, even if he didn't mean to." Yuffie smiled as she saw the distress in the ocean blue eyes looking up at her. "Where is Sora?! Tell me! Where is my brother?"

"He's in the other room, calm down." Looking to the right Roxas saw a tall brunette man who seemed love black and belts a little too much. He had luminous light blue eyes and a scar running across his face. He seemed kinda familiar to Roxas but he couldn't seem to recall why.

'The fact that he called the other Sora proves it. They are indeed his kids.' "Don't worry; Aerith is taking care of him."

At the sound of his Aunt's name Roxas shot up, almost hitting Yuffie in the head. "Aunt Aerith?! Oh my god, she's ok? Then that must mean that Mom and Dad are here. I thought that guy in the shop looked familiar, it was Cid from Radiant Garden." "Sorry to say kid but they aren't here, we've been looking for them for 10 years now and nothing turned up."

The teen's face fell when he heard the news. "Oh." "Good going Squall, just crush his hopes." "Wait, Squall? And you're Yuffie right? I know you guys too," Roxas pointed at the one who now calls himself Leon. "You used to baby-sit us." "Yes, I did. If you want to go see your brother I think he just woke up."

Leon stepped away from the door just as Roxas got out of the bed and made his way to it. "Since it seems Sora can remember everyone but me, maybe when he hears you call me his brother he'll finally start believing it."

Leon didn't bother asking him what he meant for he could see the pain dwelling in his blue orbs. He knew better than to bring up painful subjects, for he too had gone through a lot.

He had changed his name from Squall to Leon because he no longer saw himself fit to bare his old name. He hadn't been strong enough to defeat the heartless and keep Radiant Garden safe; he saw it as his fault that everyone had been separated and until he made things right again, he would never don the Squall.

"Come on, I can hear him getting restless, Sora may be older now but I'm sure he's still a hand full." Roxas only nodded his head in agreement. "That's one thing you can count on; Sora still being the same."

With the both entered the room housing a restless Sora and a worried Aerith.

**777777777777777777788888888888777777777778888888888887777777777788888888**

Both twins were sitting on the bed in the green room listening to the grown ups explain what had happened. Apparently they were already in the hotel that they were to be staying at because Donald could clearly be heard every now and then from just down the hall.

Cocking his head to the side, Sora couldn't help but speak the questions that were bugging him. "So you're saying that no one has really died that you know of and everyone is still alive? That shouldn't be a problem then because me and Roxas can just find everyone in our Gummy ship." Aerith's green eyes were cast down to her lap. "That's the thing though Sora, there are so many worlds out there. It could take you the rest of your lives to find them." "Nah, we'll find them in no time, and we'll clean up Radiant Garden so we can all live there again."

Yuffie jumped up from her seat. "Yeah you're right Sora, except Radiant Garden is called Hollow Bastion now. We imagine it's been turned into hellhole since the heartless and Maleficent took over."

A long silence reigned before Roxas spotted a red and white book in the corner, which he recognized immediately. "That's the book that Dad had to deliver that night."

Aerith quickly got up retrieving the book and handed it to Roxas. "You're right. We just found it a few days ago and we we're about to deliver it when you showed up."

Yuffie suddenly got what she thought was a brilliant idea. "Hey guys why don't you be like your dad for a second and go deliver it to Merlin for us?" Roxas and Sora looked at each other before nodding their heads eagerly. "You're gonna need this," Yuffie handed over what looked like a red ball. "It's so you can use fire. You're gonna need it in order to get through his door." "Thanks."

Nobody else could get a word in because both boys ran out of the room like they themselves were on fire.

**787777777888888888888888887777777777777777788888888888888888777777888888**

"Just point it at the door and imagine the fire coming out." "Oh come on! Don't you think I've been doing that?" Roxas put his Keyblade down and glared hard at his twin. "I don't know, I'm not you."

Roxas nodded his head at the statement. "Yes that is all too true isn't it?" Roxas looked back at his Keyblade and at the red ball in his hand. "Maybe we're supposed to fuse the power from this ball thing with the Keyblade."

Roxas held the ball up to ball to Oblivion concentrating on the power flowing into his weapon causing the Keyblade to glow with a red light. "I think it's working Roxas. Keep going." "I am dork, I am."

In only a few minutes the glowing subsided and Roxas could feel the Keyblade growing hot. "Let me have it now so I can do the same." Sora held out his hand waiting for the ball which Roxas gladly handed over.

While Sora was busy getting his Keyblade to resonate with the power of flame, Roxas pointed Oblivion back at the red flame etched door waiting for the fire to shoot from the tip. He imagined the door setting fire and the next thing he knew a flame shot out engulfing the door causing it to open.

"Ok how can you set something on fire and yet it doesn't set on fire?" Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion, "This is giving me a headache." "Don't worry about it."

Both teens entered the door stepping into a short tunnel leading to what looked like a lake or some sort of pond. In the pond there was what seemed to be stepping stones but there was only two problems; 1. They were too far apart to actually just step across and 2. They were moving. "I think we have a problem here." "Yeah moving stones go figure. Oh well we better get this over with, come on Sora."

Roxas led the way to the stone taking the first leap which wasn't exactly as hard as he thought. "Come on Sora, it's easy if you time it right." "That's the problem. I can't time worth a who-ha." "Ok fine, I'll tell ya when to go."

It took nearly 15 minutes for the both of them to get across but when they finally set foot on the soft ground that was stationary, the couldn't help but hug each other from happiness. "Finally! It's over, thank god!"

Making their way to the entry that was covered by a green torn up cloth the two couldn't hold in a cough that made its way up their throats in order to rid itself of the dust that had entered it from the musty old place.

"Hey Roxas, this place seems kinda familiar. Why is that?" "You and I used to have a place like this that we used to hang out at when we were younger. I remember Dad used to come with us sometimes just for the fun of it." Roxas had a far away look in his eyes looking like he was having a memory. Sora felt a little bad because he wanted to be able to have the same memory but all he had was him and his father hanging out with each other every now and then at a place just like this one.

As Roxas slowly came back from memory lane he turned to see his father. Rubbing his eyes to see if it was just his imagination he discovered that it was indeed real. "Dad! I can't believe you're here!"

Sora turned around after hearing the blond shout at their father seeing the same thing that he did. The only thing was that the older blond didn't respond to the other, and he had a far off look in his eyes like as though he was strangely dead inside. He was wearing blue pants and shirts while a red cape donned his shoulders held up by a piece of armor.

"That can't be Dad. He would never look like that." Both continued to stare at the man and both were surprised to see him turn to look at them. "Did you see that? He looked at us." Sora smiled hoping that his father would smile back only for his hopes to be crushed as he slowly walked away and disappeared through the wall.

"So I guess that wasn't our Dad. He used to always smile at us when he hadn't seen us in a while. Well guess what, Sora it's been more than a while and he didn't smile at us." Roxas looked down just as some old guy with a long white beard dressed in blue magician robs walked in.

"On the contrary children, he didn't smile because he couldn't see you. This room shows you what you want to see most and that is just what it did." "And you are?" "I am the great magician Merlin," pulling out a bag Merlin placed it on the raised platform in front of him opening it slightly, "and you are?"

Sora pointed at himself, "I'm Sora and this is Roxas." He pointed over to the older teen watching Merlin as he pulled out a wand and started chanting under his breath. Before either could ask what he was doing a chair flew out of the tiny bag.

In a matter of minutes the entire room was furnished with a bed and well just about everything that one could need in a giant house. Roxas and Sora were surprised with that fact but Merlin seemed to be able to know the question that they were about to ask before they could even verbalize it. "This bag has magical qualities and there for can hold any amount of what I want in it."

"Oh." Roxas just looked at Sora like the old guy was crazy.

"I know what you are thinking young man but I am not pulling your leg as you kids like to say these days. Now what are you and this young man doing here?" Sora pulled the book out from his over sized pockets handing it to the wizard. "Leon sent us down here to deliver this book to you like my father was ten years ago." "Oh yes. Thank you for that boys," Merlin grabbed the book putting it down on a table beside the bed, "is there anything else that I can do for you boys?"

Sora figured that this was the time to see if the magician could help them do magic. "Um, you're a great magician right? So um could you teach us how to master the magic of fire?"

"Ah the power of flame, by far the hardest magic to master but yes I shall teach you all that you want to know."

The twins followed the magician into a circular room full of bizarre colors. "Now do you want stationary targets or moving?" "I'd have to say moving. How are we supposed to get a feel for using magic in a battle if the targets aren't moving?" "You know Sora you make a good point there." Roxas nodded his head at his brunette twin.

With a snap of his finger some furniture appeared, dancing around the room madly. "These are our targets? They're just a bunch of furniture!" "Yes my boy but if you can't master magic against these creatures than you will never be able to master it against the real thing."

At that both boys summoned their Keyblades and charged into the middle of the room ready for battle.

**777777788888777777788888888888888777777777777777788888888888888887777777**

Three hours passed and Roxas and Sora were now standing at the door saying goodbye to the blue robed magician. "See you again soon Merlin. Have a good day." Waving Sora was the first one to walk out the door followed by his new found friend and his supposed older twin.

"Just be careful while leaving, that water has magical properties in order to protect this place." "What kinda magical properties." Roxas couldn't help but be suspicious, as he eyed the wizard. "Oh nothing big, but if you fall in then you will be stuck with a nasty fever for at least a week. You might want to tell your brother to be careful as well, it seems he didn't hear me."

"How did you know he is my brother?" "I've known your family since before you were born. If I didn't recognize you then it would just be a total disgrace. No one can ever forget what the sons of the great Cloud and Tifa look like. Now off with ya boy; I shall see you again soon."

Just after this sentence left the wizards pink lips, both could hear a splash come from behind them. "Oh no. Don't tell me, Sora fell into the water." "Yes, yes he did."

"Well see you later and again thank you." With that Roxas ran off to help his brother out of the frigid water knowing what was to come for later that night.

**787888888877777777788888888887777777777778888888888888887777777777788888**

Roxas was right.

It hadn't even been an hour and Sora was in the hotel room coughing up a storm; Roxas sitting beside him the whole time. "Is there any thing else you need Sora?"

"Will you hold my hand? When I was little my Mom used to tell me that when someone holds your hand while you sleep, you'll get better faster. Even though I've only known you for about a day and a half now I still feel like this is important to me." Sora held his hand up waiting for Roxas to grab it. Roxas did just as Sora wanted him to. "Sure."

As Sora fell into deep unconsciousness Roxas searched his memories for a moment in time when he brother needed him just like this. It wasn't exactly a hard memory to find, as it was one of his favorites.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Roxas will you hold my hand while I sleep? Mommy said it will help me get better faster and I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Sora slightly blushed, looking up at his twin who was sitting next to him in his favorite blue chair.

"Course I will Sor-Sor. I'd do anything for you and you know that." Roxas was blushing just a red as his brother, which was pretty red, as he grabbed the small hand. "Thanks Roxas. You're the greatest twin ever." Sora closed his eyes not having the energy to stay awake any longer. "I love you Sor-Sor," Roxas kissed his brother on the forehead, brushing away his bangs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Roxas brushed his brother's bangs from his face, letting his fingers linger on the soft tanned skin. He couldn't hold in the urge any more as he felt the dam break and tears started kissing his cheeks.

"I'd do anything for you Sor-Sor and you know that, but of course you know me," Roxas couldn't help but break down into silent sobs hoping not to wake his twin, "I'm your brother after all. And I'll love you forever, even if you don't remember me."

As the day went on and grew into night Roxas let his sobs grow just a little louder praying with all his might that no one else would be able to hear them.


	6. Chapter 6: Ansem is an enemy!

**Author's note: **I really don't know what to say here so let me just say this, my updates might not be as fast because I need to start paying attention in school and also I think I'm gonna take a break. Now when I say not as fast and break though I mean that it might just take five or six days for an update so yeah. Well now I shall go and continue on with the suing of eBay. Yes, yes. Oh by the way I am now in a band as the lead singer so if you don't hear from me as much that is also why. Yep, yep.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it although I did buy Cloud and Tifa last night on eBay so that they could make me a little Roxas and Sora. I'll have to wait for that to happen though. Yes.

**Chapter six: Ansem is an enemy?!**

"Roxas," Sora had one hand over his brother's but refused to look into the blonds' eyes, "I know what I ask of you is wrong but please, I love you. I don't care that we're brothers, I just want you to want me."

Roxas blushed a deep crimson as he stared at his twins. "Sora, I love you as well." Raising his free hand Roxas gently cupped Sora's cheek rubbing it slowly with his thumb. "Seeing you like this just makes me want you more, Sora, and I'm afraid that after a while I won't be able to hold back my desires."

That caused the brunette youth to look at him, need evident in his eyes. "I don't want you to hold back, Roxas if you want me than take me. I am yours and no one else's and that's the way I desire it to be."

Sora's permission along with his not-so-innocent intentions only fueled Roxas more. Leaning in, the blond captured his brother's lips with his own in a tender kiss.

As they broke away Sora grabbed on to his brother's white shirt, looking into his oceanic eyes. "Roxas, I want you to mark me as yours, take me." "As you wish, my love."

Roxas woke with a start, the wind and rain hitting his window. Luckily this was only a normal rainstorm compared to the one that Roxas and had suffered from a week ago.

Sora was just fine now, just like Merlin said he would be, but now Roxas was beginning to wonder about himself. Sitting up Roxas crossed both arms over his knees, gazing out the window, distracted a little by his dream.

Over the past week while he was taking care of his bed ridden brother, Roxas discovered that just a glance at that innocent face would send his heart racing. Anytime he had to touch the heated tan skin he felt almost as if he would faint.

He couldn't help it but for last week, he had begun to notice just how cute his twin really was.

The dual Keyblade wielder was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Getting up from his bed Roxas opened it discovering Sora to be on the other side. "Sorry, I really wanted some breakfast but I didn't want to wake you. Guess I forgot the key to the door." "It's ok, I figured as much. Are Donald and Goofy awake yet?" His questions only got a nod from the other in front of him.

He noticed that Sora was starring him with a certain longing in he eyes and he couldn't help but think back on the dream. Blushing wildly Roxas decided to get the brunette's attention else where. "Hey let's go tell Donald that we're gonna meet Leon and Yuffie in the abandoned house." "Ok. I want to get out of here anyway."

Letting Roxas lead the way to a room just down the hall, Sora continued to stare at the blond's back thinking about the warmth in his hand that hadn't disappeared since Roxas first held it. He could only guess that Roxas had held his hand every night during his sickness, since neither had said a thing about it to the other.

Arriving in front of the door they were required to be in front of Roxas let Sora pound on the door since it seemed to be what he wanted to do most.

Goofy was the one to open the yellow door. "Gwarsh guys, how ya doin'?" "Oh um we're ok Goofy, um hey me and Roxas wanted to know if we could go see Leon and Yuffie."

The giant dog scratched his nose thought before smiling a goofy, big tooth grin. "Well I don't see why not, just be careful. Donald says the storm is getting worse. Never know if a giant heartless will show."

Roxas looked down, 'So this isn't a normal storm.' Glancing up at his brother Roxas saw an identical expression on his face. "We'll be careful, we swear. No storm or heartless will stop us," grabbing Sora's black fingerless gloved hand, leading him away. The brunette waved, "Tell Donald I said hi. See ya later Goofy."

As the dog waved, both boys disappeared out the hotels front door.

**787888888888888888777777777778888888888888777777777777888888888777777888**

"Leon, is it true that this storm is a warning for heartless?" Yuffie couldn't hide the distress in her voice. "Yes Yuffie, I'm afraid so." "What will we tell your Godsons?"

Ever since they had come to realize that everyone was ok including Roxas and Sora, Yuffie loved to remind Leon of is title as their Godfather. "I'm sure Donald has told them by now, and they are the Keyblade wielders after all, so I'm sure they can handle what ever come their way."

The blond in the corner couldn't stay silent any longer. "Leon they're only children for god sakes. You can't expect them to fight off everything and be ok. I don't care if their the chosen ones, I don't even care that their the sons of the infamous Cloud Strife, they're still just children."

Leon turned to the Gummy ship mechanic, "I know that Cid, but they aren't fighting alone. As long as they have each other I can be sure that they'll be safe."

Cid's comeback was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey! Is anybody home?!" "No, we died." Yuffie smiled opening the door for the two teens. "Don't tell him that, knowing Sora he'll believe you."

Crossing his arms Sora frowned at the mechanic. "I would not. I know that when someone answers it means that they are there."

"Getting off that matter you guys said that you would tell us all you know of what happened that day." Roxas looked expectantly at Leon as he dragged Sora inside to sit around a small table.

"Yes, yes we did. You guys remember the scientist Ansem, right?" Leon waited till he received a nod from both boys. "Well many rumors say that it is because he created the heartless, and that is why they came from his castle. Turns out that those rumors are in fact the truth. Ansem was swallowed up by the darkness that day." "So that means he's our enemy?!" "Yes. I hate to say it, but it does."

The news was a shock to both, but Sora seemed to be taking it a little harder. Clenching his fist Sora looked up at Leon, "I'll get him for taking my family away from me."

**777777777777788888888888777777777778888888888777777777888888777777778777**

"Come on Goofy. We really need to meet with Aerith." The small white duck was becoming very impatient with his fellow companion. "Coming Donald," the black dog made his way to the door, opening it for the King's magician.

Some times it wasn't a good thing that Donald could use magic, because of this simple fact that magic was controlled mostly by one's emotions. And Donald wasn't the calmest of giant talking animals. When he got angry, Goofy would usually be the unfortunate soul to get the consequences; which meant he'd get the shock of his life.

Both animals stood in front of the green door and Donald knocked lightly. A few seconds later a long haired brunette dressed in a pink and white flower dress opened the door, her vivid green eyes gazing down at the two as she smiled. "Why hello. Come in, come in." Needless to say both did as they were told, and sat at the end of the little bed in the corner of the room.

"Now, the King wanted me to tell you all I could about Ansem and the heartless. All of Ansem's notes were scattered across the worlds, these notes documented the creation of the heartless and they may be the only way to stop them." "Do you have any of these notes?"

Aerith shook her head sadly, folding her hands in her lap she looked out the window to the never ending night sky. "The one we had was lost a long time ago. There are as many notes as there are worlds but I think that if you can find the right one then we will be able to return the worlds to their original forms and make sure the heartless never return. Then again it is said that as long as there is darkness in even one heart, then the heartless will never disappear."

"So the heartless are unstoppable?" Goofy covered his mouth with his white gloved hands. "I don't know Goofy, but I'd have to imagine so. That's why my nephews are important. They seem to have more light then darkness, although Roxas I see is taking after his father."

"I need you two to go to the other worlds and find those reports. Your King said the needed them for they might unravel another secret that we do not know at this time." "Like what?"

"I do not know." Aerith shook her head causing her brown locks to move with her. "All I know is that the Ansem that may have started this might not be the Ansem that the people of my world knew and trusted."

**788888777777777888888887777777788888888888877777777777777777788888888888**

Exiting the door both twins turned and waved to the group in the meeting house. "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow." Closing the wooden plank both were about to walk down the stairs when they heard a door open to their right.

Looking that way they saw Donald and Goofy entering the 3rd district in a hurry. "We must get to the hotel immediately!" "Hold on, me and Sora want to get some food," Roxas led everyone down the stairs to the middle of the district, "we can leave out this door."

As soon as he said that, huge platforms shot from the ground blocking all their exits, and quite frankly scared the hell out of Sora who was now hanging onto Roxas. Roxas wasn't complaining but at that very moment a huge heartless made of nothing but armor fell from the dark sky above.

"Guys it looks like we have to fight!" Summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper Roxas looked down at the other key barer, "Um Sora, Could you let go?"

Quickly letting go the black clad Key barer summoned the Kingdom key. "Sorry. Donald could you and Goofy um go and distract it? Please?"

Donald looked at him like he was crazy before being jerked into the battle by his tall doggish friend. Casting thunder Donald was able to slow the Guard Armor down for a few seconds which was just enough time for Sora to know the arm away.

Running over, Roxas impaled the loose limb with his Oathkeeper while hitting it with Oblivion. The heartless tried to call its arm back but it was futile since it was nailed to the ground. In a matter of minutes it was destroyed. Looking over Roxas could see Sora blasting fire at the other arm that was a little out of his reach.

Grabbing Oathkeeper out of the ground Roxas threw it at the same arm. As the blade hit, the arm exploded again and Roxas instantly held his hand up causing it to resonate with light as he called his weapon back to his hand.

In the back ground Goofy and Donald could be seen taking out a foot each only to be stomped on. "Donald! Goofy!" Running forward Sora didn't see the foot coming from behind him until it hit him in the back. "SORA!!!!!!"

A storm of anger raged within Roxas as he sent a Keyblade flying toward the leg setting it ablaze with the fire spell he had learned earlier that week. Roxas ran up to Sora who was sitting on the ground watching the foot explode on contact with the blazing Oblivion.

"Sora! You ok, you're not hurt are you?" "No, I'm ok. I'm just a little winded that's all." He smiled at his friend warmly. "Just one more foot and the torso and we're done."

Roxas helped Sora to his feet as Donald stunned the foot while Goofy destroyed it with his shield. "Looks like we just have the torso now come on Sora, let's get this over with."

The torso started spinning around the entire battle field knocking all to the ground. Donald and Roxas weren't as badly injured as Sora and Goofy were, since both had injured before.

Pulling out a potion Donald was about to split it between the two injured companions but Sora already was taking one by the time Donald was in reach of him.

"On the count of three, Donald I want you to hit it with a thunder spell while me, Sora, and Goofy throw our weapons at it. I think long range attacks will be best."

All did as they were told and as their weapons returned they did it again. This time the torso of the once giant Guard armor started to spin and all the weapons bounced off, doing absolutely nothing to it.

"Ready your weapons for when he stops. I'm pretty sure he can't go into another attack." Roxas had to grab Sora out of the way of the twisting armor as it neared the two.

Finally after five minutes the enemy came to a stop as all threw their weapons at the enemy. "Time to heat things up!" Shooting fire at the Guard armor, Roxas was able to destroy the purple heartless.

Looking upwards all watched as the giant crystalline heart floated towards the stars. "We actually beat it." "Yes but don't celebrate for too long. We need to head to the next world." "What? Why?" Letting his Keyblade dissolve, Sora looked at Donald. "Can't we stay just a little longer?" "No Sora, Donald is right we need to go." Roxas placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Besides I already told Aerith that we would be leaving today, and I don't lie Sora." Shaking away from Roxas, Sora slowly made his way into the 1st district. "Fine let's go then."

All followed as Sora exited the world and boarded the Gummy ship. "Chip, Dale. Take us to Wonderland." Both Chipmunks saluted. "Yes, sir, Donald sir!"


	7. Chapter 7: Wondeful land of annoyance

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been super busy and my life has been a killer but at the moment I think I am fine now so let's get this chapter started.

**Disclaimer:** Ok I hope I can stop telling you about this because man it is weird……oh and the Cloud and Tifa I bought had twins…we named them Roxas and Sora. It is so great. Yep, yep.

**Chapter seven: wonderful land of annoyance.**

The place was just a little too colorful for everyone's tastes, especially to the twins. To Donald and Goofy it was just a teeny tiny bit more colorful than Disney Castle, but more colorful none the less. "Hey, do we really need to be here?"

Sora thanked Roxas silently for asking the question he really wanted answered. "Yes, yes we do." Tapping his foot Donald watched the trial that was going on in front of them.

Roxas sighed while Sora rolled his eyes. Both thought that this place was just a little weirder than it needed to be but there was nothing they could do.

When they had first arrived everyone had fallen into some stupid rabbit hole thanks to some stupid rabbit. They then followed said rabbit into a large room, only to find a talking door knob that, in Roxas' opinion, needed to get a life. They then had to take a potion or something in order to get to the trial that they were at now. Every now and then Roxas would glance over at his brother only to notice he was being stared at. It never ceased to amaze him, how his brunette twin's gaze could make him blush.

"You tried to take my heart, therefore off with your head." This caused Sora's head to shoot in the direction of the fat, frumpy queen of hearts. "She couldn't have tried to take your heart! It was a heartless and I can prove it!"

At the outburst that the brunette called, the fat queen's face went red. "I do not like interruptions whelp!!! Off with his head!" As the cards they had seen earlier stepped forward, Roxas placed himself in harms way to protect his brother. "Don't you dare touch one hair on his head. Listen queen, if we win this fight than you allow us to go and get your damn evidence, you got that?" "Very well, lock Alice away! I shall hold this criminal in my custody until you have what I need."

Donald couldn't help but be annoyed as they watched the blond blue dressed girl be dragged away into a cage. The cards were now surrounding him and Goofy while Roxas and Sora were right in the head cards (an ace of hearts) face. "Come on, bring it."

Not even five seconds later all the cards in the area attacked the group. Calling on their Keyblades, Sora and Roxas were able to take out the rose painting cards in only a matter of minutes. Donald and Goofy didn't even have to help. Goofy smiled, he had watched the twins grow so much in the week and two days that they had been together and he couldn't wait to see them grow more.

To say the least the queen was furious that her guards had been destroyed (not in the literal sense, just the fact that they had been beaten). "You insolent fools! Get up and capture those intruders or it's off with your heads!"

Sora stopped to look up at the raging queen only to be dragged away by his brother seconds later. "Don't pay her any mind Sora, just keep walking." "Kay." Doing as he was told, Sora allowed himself to be pulled up to the cage that the girl, Alice, was being held in.

Donald and Goofy reached Alice before the two heroes and they had apparently started a conversation with the poor girl.

"So you were just following a white rabbit?" Roxas couldn't help but find the situation a little familiar, fortunately Sora voiced his thoughts. "That's weird cause we followed one too. He said something about being late or something." "That's exactly what the one I followed was saying."

Looking over his shoulder Roxas could see the said white rabbit moving into the forest. 'That bastard started this. I think something is up.'

Grabbing his brother's gloved hand; Roxas pulled Sora in that direction. "Alice, we'll get the evidence and free you. I promise, but till then try not to cause any trouble. Donald, Goofy let's split up. Sora and I will go in the forest; you should head back to the room with that creepy door."

Both saluted and made their way to their designated location. "Ok Sora lets find us some evidence so we can get out of here." "Right. That queen lady scares me. I can't wait to get away from her." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at both the statement and the look on Sora's face.

**787888888877777777777777777777778888888777777888888888888877777777788888**

About twenty minutes later both boys were standing on top of a faucet that was on the wall.

Earlier, when they had first stepped into the room, a pink and black cat appeared in front of them. He kept going on and on about shadows. Then he offered the two some advice and issued a challenge.

Apparently since Donald and Goofy had found one piece of evidence, the Cheshire cat said he would give them a prize if they could find the last three.

Of course Sora being the competitive person he was agreed and here they were getting the last clue. Only problem was that the evidence was on a shelf three feet away from where they were currently standing.

"I have an idea. Ok how about you lay Oblivion on the ground? I'll run from one end of the faucet handle to the next and when I step on the Keyblade you throw me over to the shelf using the Keyblade as a launching device."

Roxas couldn't help but stare at his younger twin. The idea was brilliant. 'Why hadn't I thought of that?'

Confused by the look on Roxas' face, Sora decided to voice a fact. "I ask you to do the throwing/launching because you're stronger, so yeah." Calling forth Oblivion, Roxas laid the Keyblade on the ground. "Ready when you are, Sora."

Backing away to the other end of the faucet handle, Sora took off at full speed. When his foot finally landed on the black and silver Keyblade, Roxas lifted up as hard as he could, sending his brunette twin over to the shelf.

Grabbing the box, Sora held it over his head, "I got it!" Smiling softly, Roxas gave his brother a thumbs up before noticing a rippling effect behind the younger of the two. "Sora! Behind you!"

Turning around swiftly, Sora only saw the Cheshire cat's smiling mouth. "Ahhhh!" It never ceased to scare the shit out of him when that cat just appeared out of nowhere. "I see that you have found the last piece of evidence."

That fact that the cat just scared him and didn't care really irked him. "Who cares!? You just come out of nowhere, and scare me and don't apologize? That is mean!"

Ignoring the boy, the pink and black magical cat moved toward Roxas, handing him a blue orb. "Use it well, for it shall be needed," and just like that, the stupid Cheshire being was gone.

"Hey! Don't disappear while I'm yelling at you, you stupid cat!" Shaking his fist in the air, Sora actually realized a problem. "Um, Roxas? How am I supposed to get back?"

To put it simply Roxas was dumbstruck. "I have no idea." Looking at the new blue orb in his hand, the blond held it up to Oblivion, concentrating on its power. Pointing his Keyblade at the air between him and Sora, Roxas yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Freeze!"

Suddenly a blue frozen block of ice appeared in between the two. "Sora, jump on that, you can make it!"

Jumping over, Sora managed to land on it, but since it was ice he also nearly managed to fall off, causing his brother to seriously worry about his well being.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'm fine." Standing, Sora was able to prove he was ok before jumping over to the faucet. Turning, both entered the door that would lead them back into the forest.

**787888888888888888887777777777777777788888888888888877777777777888888888**

"Go ahead and pick your evidence but before you do, Guards! Bring out my evidence!"

"What!? That isn't fair!" "Hush boy! If you are allowed evidence then so am I!"

Sora quickly shut his mouth as a 2 of Ace brought out a pink box containing the Queen's evidence. "Now, you, blond boy, pick your box." Roxas took on the responsibility of picking the second box to the left.

As he pried the lid off carefully, Roxas couldn't help but jump back from surprise as a soldier jumped out of the box and disappeared. Glancing at the Queen he could theorize that she was just as surprised as him, but he also knew she'd be pissed from being proven wrong.

He was right.

Guards! Did you not see that?! That boy unleashed a monster upon my kingdom! Off with his head!" Roxas was beginning to wonder if that was all this Queen could say. 'It's called school lady. Ya know, ya get an education there.'

Roxas didn't have the time to voice what he wanted to, for not long after the ground started too shake. Sora was starting to loose his balance and the next thing Roxas knew the brunette was grabbing on to him.

Even though he knew it was wrong, Roxas couldn't help but be a little happy at this small action. He was beginning to wonder if the love he felt for his brother was just a little bit stronger than it should be.

The blond Keyblade wielder didn't get that long to think about his feelings before a giant tower shot out of the ground. Casting a glance at the other Keyblade wielder besides him, Roxas saw the look of horror on his face.

"Sora how about you take care of the tower and I'll take care of the cards? At least the tower won't fight back." Catching the glance that was cast over to him from the younger of the two, he could see Sora nod.

"Right," summoning his Kingdom Key, Sora ran forward to the tower hoping that Roxas was right and that nothing would attack him from inside or out.

Before Sora could even reach the tower though, a few axe wielding card guards had surrounded him. "Aaaaawwww man." 'And here I thought this would be easy.' Glancing over to his blonde companion, Sora saw that he was busy. "Guess I have to do this alone."

Raising his Keyblade, Sora knocked out one guard instantly. "Wow this is easy." Quickly turning he sent his Keyblade into the side of another. 'Two down, four to go.' Swinging his key shaped weapon, Sora hit two in the legs, knowing that they were clearly broken.

Soon Sora felt the need to jump, and just as he did an axe went slicing through the air where he had once been. 'Glad I did that, or else I'd be dead right now.'

Landing on top of the tower Sora jammed his Keyblade into the top section and sliced his way right. The top portion of the mechanized enemy was gone to reveal its inner workings. "This is where my skills of sabotaging Riku's radio come in handy."

Lowering himself, Sora began taking the tower apart; all the while a battle was taking place just outside. Resting his hand on the last gear, Sora heard a click signaling the battle was over. He could hear Roxas from just outside to his left.

"Great job Sora! We won, not like I doubted us but still, we rock!" "Yes we indeed do…..um, Roxas?" "Yes Sora?" "Um…I'm stuck."

Roxas couldn't help but burry his face in his hand. "Only you Sora, only you. Blizzard!"

The tower suddenly became freezing cold and Sora let out a shiver. "Hey! What was that for?!" He obviously wasn't happy with how this was going.

"Just sit still ok? I swear you always get yourself into these kinds of situations." Roxas couldn't help but let some annoyance sink into his voice, as he shattered the tower into a million pieces.

"Thanks," picking himself up from the shattered pieces, Sora made his way to the cage that Alice was in every now and then having to dodge or step over a couple card bodies. "Um…Roxas-" "Don't worry. I just knocked them out." "Ok." Sora had found it weird that in only the week and two days that they had known each other, Roxas always seemed to know what he was thinking. "Hey Alice! We did it, you can go free!" Pulling the curtain away, Sora was shocked to see the golden round cage was empty. "Roxas! Alice is gone!" With Goofy and Donald in tow Sora ran up to his friend and supposed twin. "Calm down, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she escaped while we were fighting. Let's go check the forest ok?" Nodding his head, the brunette Keyblade wielder tried to cover up his worry. "I don't like it when you worry. Come on cheer up."

Roxas cupped Sora's cheek with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the surface of tanned skin. It was only when he noticed the blush on his younger brother's face that the slightly older twin pulled away. "Any who, let's go." "R-right."

**787878787777777777777888888888888888888887787878777777777777777777788888**

"So that stupid cat wants us to light torches for it? Man he is lazy." "I know but we can't complain. He did say it might bring Alice back," glancing at the torches Roxas raised Oblivion, "Fire!"

It was a pretty strange request. The first thing they had seen as they entered the forest was the bizarre Cheshire Cat. It had told them that shadows were taking over, and yet the biggest shadow could only be found under the most intense light. "I want you to light the torches, and when you head back to the room, when its right side up, be ready to fight for your life. Then, if you survive, you may be able to save Alice."

After he disappeared, Roxas and Sora split away from Donald and Goofy to go on their own search. They had soon found themselves on the ceiling of the upside down room. "I don't like this place." Sora was still down a little about the disappearance of Alice, but at least he wasn't moping as much. "Me neither. Too colorful for my tastes."

Once he had helped his brother down from the platform, Roxas jumped down beside the younger boy, allowing his Keyblade to dissipate.

"Well, we should go find this damn shadow. Come on Sora, We'll take the shortcut." Opening a latch, Roxas led his brunette spiky headed brother out on to a hedge over looking the queen's court. Jumping down, Roxas looked up at his brother. "Come on Sor." "I can't. I-I'm afraid of heights."

The younger of the two backed up until he was pressed against the wall. "Come on Sora, you're not making sense. How can you be afraid of heights yet you're not scared of heartless that could kill you in a second?" Disbelief flashed across his face. "I don't know."

Letting out a sigh, Roxas felt bad. Sora's voice was trembling like he was going to cry. Holding out his arms Roxas made sure he would be able to catch the scaredy cat. "Jump, I'll catch you. And don't go asking if I'm sure. Yes, I'll catch you. I promise."

Sora found the concern in the others voice confusing, yet he jumped anyway. Just when he felt he was going to hit the ground he felt two strong arms catch him. He had never imagined that Roxas' arms would be as strong as they were, because the blonde never faltered as he held him. His hands under Sora's legs and on his back could be felt through his thick black pants and unzipped hoodie, and Sora had to admit, the touch was kinda nice.

Before Sora could revel in the feeling longer, he found himself being set on the ground, though both wished the moment could have lasted longer, while Roxas walked to the door leading to their destination. "Come on, slow poke."

When Roxas turned around to see if Sora was following, Sora noticed the pink tinge across his cheeks. 'He's blushing?' "I'm coming." Making his way forward, both walked into the room and up to the table together. Spotting the Cheshire cat, both made their way up to the top, neither noticing Goofy nor Donald entering the same room.

"So where is this shadow?" Starring down at the cat, Roxas couldn't help but be annoyed. The Cheshire cat's only answer was to point toward the ceiling, in which both boys looked up to find nothing. "Is this some kind of joke?" "You find the biggest shadow where the light is brightest. I hope you're ready, and if not to bad."

Nothing more was exchanged before a giant heartless, Trickmaster, fell from the ceiling, and the Cheshire cat disappeared. "Oh shit."

Donald and Goofy engaged the 5 headed layered heartless in a battle. "Fire!" Donald sent a raging flame toward the giant beast. The only thing it did was set the weapon in the heartless's hands, on fire. Everyone in the room couldn't help but yell at the white duck. "Donald!!!!" "Sowwy."

Taking the same path down as they did up Sora and Roxas hid under the table. "Like Mom always said-" "-play it safe." Although Sora's memories of Roxas were still shot, Sora could still remember the exact day his mother had uttered these words to him.

While Donald was now dodging the flaming stick of doom, Goofy sent his shield flying at the things knee. Apparently pissed, Trickmaster held both his stick up in the air, beating them on the table that Roxas and Sora stood under.

Barely having the time he needed, Roxas pulled Sora behind the chair just before the circular table fell to the ground. Holding his brother fast to his chest, the older of the two let out a sigh.

Gazing down he noticed the gentle touch on his chest, the touch almost intoxicating. Sora had buried his head into his chest and his hand grabbed lightly at the white shirt covering the blonde.

Having to do something quickly before he could let the ever increasing naughty thoughts get to him, he looked to Trickmaster, finding him kneeling on the floor.

Lightly pushing the brunette away from him, Roxas ran toward the beast dealing a few vertical blows to its head. Not even seconds later Sora joined him.

Their movements were opposite each other and yet still synchronized. When Roxas swung up, Sora swung down. It was like a dance, but it was only inevitable that the dance would come to an end.

The last move Roxas made, him swinging left while Sora swung right, was ended with the mighty Trickmaster flinging Roxas in to the leg of the chair, the two had been hiding behind, not even 5 minutes before.

"Roxas!" Sending a blast of ice at the hovering heartless, the younger key bearer made his way to his blonde friend.

"I'm alright Sora. Nothing a few potions won't fix. Now let's get this bastard."

Picking up the slightly bigger boy, Sora nodded. "Hey Roxas…..the table hasn't come back up yet….maybe we could stand on it and it will lift us up….so that while Donald and Goofy attack him fro below, we attack him from above."

Personally, Roxas loved the idea, but he moved his gaze to their two animal escorts, he was bound to be disappointed.

There in the middle of the makeshift battle field was one knocked out duck and one dog, at least Roxas thought Goofy was a dog, being chased by the current enemy. "Sora, there are two problems with that plan." "What?" "Those two," pointing a slender finger at the two escorts, Roxas let loose a heavy sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You should stand on the table and I'll be back in a minute," smiling at Roxas, Sora pulled out a couple potions. "Glad we got these."

Waiting for the right time, Sora ran out on to the field, only stopping when he was next to the white duck, dressed in blue. Tilting Donald's head back, Sora opened his beak and forced the green liquid fro the two bottles into his mouth.

Instantly the potions worked and so did Donald's gag reflex. Coughing up everything that hadn't worked its way into his birdy system, Donald glared at the brunette Keyblade wielding teen.

"Sorry, but I really need you to help Goofy so that me and Roxas can attack that monster," folding his hands in front of him, Sora was willing to beg for help. "Please, please help us."

Glaring at Sora, Donald let out a low sigh. "It's not like you had to ask." "Thanks," walking away Sora gave his brother/friend a thumbs up. "Plan is a go."

"We better hurry, I think the tables gonna pop up." "Righty-o on that Roxy." Staring at his brother, Roxas couldn't believe the nickname. It was just so girly. "Whatever man, just get on the table."

And so Sora did as he was told, of course with a smirk upon his face. For some reason he loved the fact that Roxas hated his new nick name.

Roxas was right when he said the table would come up, for no sooner had he and Sora stood upon the white circular table, it shot in the air sending the two toward the giant purple and red heartless.

Raising Oblivion and Oathkeeper in the air, Roxas yelled his spells while Sora launched his Kingdom Key at the beast before calling it back. "Ice, Fire!"

Meanwhile below Goofy had just launched an attack upon the hellish monsters knees, as Donald muttered spell after spell. Of course he had to rest for a few seconds which was needed to gain his MP back.

Noticing something Roxas decided to point it out. "Donald aim ice at its knees!"

Doing as he was told, Donald was surprised to notice that Sora and Roxas had joined him in his attack. In just seconds the knee caps were frozen. "Launch weapons now!" Donald of course didn't throw his weapon but the rest did and all watched at the mighty Trickmaster fell.

Deciding not to take chances Sora jumped onto its back and thrust his Keyblade into its back in between its shoulders, before jumping off and calling his weapon back to his hand.

Turning to look up at the others, as the giant heartless disappeared, Sora saw a look of surprise on three faces. "What? Was that too much? I went overboard again didn't I?"

'Overboard…..again!? He's done this before?!' All three shook their heads so hard and fast; it's surprising that they didn't come flying off. "NO!"

Cringing at the yell Sora couldn't help but think his friends were going crazy. "If you say so."

"We do!"

"What is with all the racket? Can't a doorknob get a little piece and quiet?"

All persons, and animal persons, turned their head to see the doorknob yawning.

Before Sora could even try to react his Keyblade acted on its own, forcing itself to be pointed at the Keyhole. A bright light shot fro the Key shaped weapon and all in the room could hear the sound of a lock clicking.

'That's weird."

"You don't realize just how rude you're being." And with that the door fell asleep again as an object flew out of the things mouth. Picking it up Sora turned to Roxas who had just made his way off the table and was now following Donald and Goofy toward his brother.

"Well what now?"

"We leave, for another world or course. Which one we'll see when we get there."

**Author's note: **Tis the end of this chapter…aren't you just so happy I finally updated? Hahah sorry for the long wait. This chapter is for Coconut911's birthday…which is today…if I remembered correctly. So yes. Enjoy Coconut911! I loves you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone, 'tis me, your friendly neighborhood Kochelle-chan! shot Alright, I may have deserved that. So I'm very sorry if you thought this would be an update. I have been having some trouble with Writer's block and all that. Life is hitting me fast, and also my computer decided to commit word document suicide so I no longer have anywhere to type my stories. I ask for you to please, please, PLEASE stick with me though for I am working really hard on chapter eight and nine just for you. I hopefully can get them both done and up by this weekend and you shall have not one but two great chapters to read. Also, I was just able to get over writer's block thanks to my great friend Shayxel! Go check out her stuff...well she only has one story at the moment but go check it out while you are waiting for me. Trust me, she's really good so go R&R, okay? As I promised I shall have them up by this weekend maybe, and I hope you all haven't come to hate me. Six months, or however long I was gone, is a long time. I promise to try and never let it happen again no matter how much life hates me. Also whenever chapter eight and nine are posted you can count on this author's note to go bye-bye...cause I hate these things...so I shall get rid of it and delete it in the near future. So please bear with me.

Kochelle-chan.


	9. Huge very important Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here is the bad news. I had several chapters and ideas written in a notebook. After a virus wiped out nearly all the stuff on my computer I wasn't too worried about the story since I still had it in 2 notebooks. Well last night I had an idea and was going to write it down when I turned to where the books are usually located and saw nothing. Ever since then I've torn my room apart, the spare bedroom, checked work, and other friend's houses and yet I've found nothing. Sadly since there were so many chapters in there I'm not sure I want to go and try to remember everything about those chapters and then they don't turn out nearly as good. I hate recreating my works. So anyway, until I have found both of those note books again this story will not be continued at this time. If I never find them, I'm sorry to say you will never know sadly where this plot was going to lead. I'm not the type of person who can just sit at a computer and type. I need to write it down. I can only write a story in the designated notebook as well….so without those notebooks….this story is dead for now. I mean hell it's been dead to you readers I guess for a while, but to me its dead now too until I can find the notebooks I wrote down my ideas and chapters in. until then the 3 ½ chapters I was almost ready to post, shall never be seen. Or hell they could be floating down around in texas right now since I think that was the last time I saw them, when I took them on the train with me when we went to Fort Worth. So if any of my readers live in texas and you see a little green notebook that says poems on the front, and one that's purple with a drawing of me in it…then congrats you now know the full storyline.


End file.
